El poderosísimo guerrero dragon
by pabillidge90
Summary: Po es un prodigio de las artes marciales con una terrible actitud. su padre le ordena ir al valle de la paz sin darle ninguna explicación. Al llegar vio que se estaba por realizar una gran evento: la elección del guerrero dragón. ADVERTENCIA: podrian terminar odiando esta version de Po...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el guerrero dragón.**

Un panda se encontraba en el bosque de bambús. Él estaba usando un sombrero de paja puntiagudo, un manto de color café y una capa del mismo color. Haciéndolo parecer como un bulto de prendas de vestir. No parecía molestarle el calor que se sentía en el ambiente.

-veaaamos donde estoy-dijo un panda mientras veía un mapa- según este mapa debo estar a punto de llegar al valle de la paz en poco tiempo.

…

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, sus rayos caían sobre todo el valle de la paz. Un territorio donde la maldad y la justicia luchan casi a diario. En lo alto de una de sus montañas se encontraba el palacio de jade, el hogar del fundador del kung fu, el maestro Oogway. Ahí los guerreros más famosos se entrenan para combatir las fuerzas del mal, portando el titulo de los cinco furiosos. Sin embargo hay un título que nadie nunca ha portado: el guerrero dragón. Ese individuo elegido por el universo se le otorgara el rollo del dragón que posee el secreto para el poder ilimitado. El maestro Oogway aún no ha elegido a esa persona, pero la líder de la generación actual de maestros del kung fu del palacio de jade lo desea más que nadie.

En las entradas del salón de entrenamiento un viejo panda rojo se encontraba tocando su flauta apaciblemente. Hasta que percibió un leve sonido con sus grandes orejas. El panda rápidamente se hizo a un lado para evitar el coletazo de una víbora que saltó de unos arbustos cercanos, luego bloqueo con su flauta los ataques de una mantis que se encontraba oculta detrás de una roca. Un simio y un tigre saltaron de la copa de un árbol para unirse a la pelea y finalmente una grulla aparecio sobre la edificación y cayó en picada. El ave trato de darle una patada pero la pequeña criatura pudo evadirla fácilmente. Todos ellos duraron de esa forma por breves minutos hasta que la anciana criatura decidió ponerle fin a eso.

-suficiente-dijo Shifu en tono firme.

Al instante todos sus alumnos se detuvieron e hicieron una reverencia mientras jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-buen trabajo alumnos-dijo Shifu con una sonrisa que fue cambiada enseguida por una expresión amarga- si lo que querían era decepcionarme. Tigresa más ferocidad, mono velocidad, Grulla altura, víbora sutileza, mantis…

-maestro Shifu-interrumpió Zeng.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamó el panda rojo señalando a un ganso acobardado.

-el…el maestro Oogway desea verlo- con esas palabras, Shifu puso una cara de preocupación y salio de inmediato al salón de los guerreros.

Shifu entro rápidamente y camino hasta el fondo del salón donde se veía lo que parecía un caparazón de tortuga apoyado sobre un baston.

-¿quería verme maestro?-dijo el panda rojo haciendo una reverencia-¿ocurre alg?

-tiene que suceder algo para querer ver a mi viejo amigo?-dijo la tortuga mientras bajaba de su baston.

-¿entonces…no es nada?

-bueno, yo no dije eso.

La tortuga empezó a soplar las velas una por una, lo que hizo arquear una ceja a Shifu al ver la lentitud con la que lo hacía. El decidió ayudar a su maestro y ejecutó un golpe de fuego que las apagó todas.

-tuve una visión-dijo Oogway- Tai lung regresará.

Shifu quedo en shock mientras imágenes de un evento desafortunado pasaron frente a sus ojos.

-eso…eso es imposible, él está encarcelado en la prisión de Chor gom es imposible que salga.

-me temo que mi visión fue clara.

Shifu no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Estaba asustado de ver al que una vez fue alumno e hijo estar en libertad. No, no podía permitir eso.

-¡zeng!-gritó Shifu y el ganso llegó a su llamado- quiero que vayas a la prisión de Chor gom y les digas que dupliquen los guardias, que dupliquen la seguridad, que dupliquen todo. ¡Tai lung no debe escapar!

-en…enseguida maestro Shifu- dijo el ganso que emprendió el vuelo en seguida.

-uno suele hallar a su destino en el sendero que toma para evitarlo-dijo Oogway.

-tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo Shifu frenético- no podemos dejar que ande libre en el valle.

-tu mente es como esta agua-dijo Oogway señalando el espejo de agua- cuando esta agitada se vuelve difícil ver, pero si dejas que se calme la respuesta se vuelve clara.

Oogway toco levemente la superficie del agua con su bastón y esta dejo de agitarse. Shifu vio en el reflejo la estatua del dragón dorado que tenía en su boca el rollo del dragón.

-¿el rollo del dragón?-preguntó Shifu- pero quien ¿Quién es digno para adquirir el secreto del poder ilimitado y volverse el guerrero dragón?

-…yo no sé-respondió Oogway.

Unas horas más tarde en el pueblo.

-al fin llegue a este lugar-se quejó el panda- no sé por qué papa me envió aquí sin decirme nada. Y tengo hambre…uuhhh una tienda de fideos.

El panda entró en una tienda cuya entrada era circular, le pidió el ganso un tazón de sopa de fideos y orden extra grande de domplings. En el momento que tomo asiento para esperar su comida un cartel colgado en la pared captó su atención. Decía "selección del guerrero dragón". No sabia con exactitud que era el guerrero dragón, pero pensó que eso podría ser una señal. Su padre meditaba mucho y tenía visiones seguidamente. A Po le molestaba ese aire de misterio cuando le daba órdenes sin dar explicaciones, aunque las cosas se daban por si solas al final de cuentas.

Después de comer le pregunto a un pueblerino la ubicación del palacio de jade. Tuvo una sorpresa al ver que era un edificio al final de las que serían con seguridad las escaleras más altas que ha visto.

-más vale que esto esté bueno o mi papa me las va a pagar…y bien caro-dijo Po irritado.

Entró en lo que parecía una arena de batallas. Las gradas estaban llenas de pueblerinos que discutían entre ellos. Incluso algunos apostaban sobre quien iba a ser el guerrero dragón. Po había escuchado sobre los cinco furiosos, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad de ver sus habilidades.

-que de comienzo el torneo-grito un cerdo en un palco donde se veían un panda rojo y una tortuga.

-¿torneo? ¿Pelearan entre ellos?-pensó Po.

-ciudadanos del valle de la paz-dijo el panda rojo con voz estruendosa- me complace en presentarles a tigresa, grulla, mono, víbora y mantis…¡los cinco furiosos!

De lo alto 5 figuras cayeron de lo alto en medio de la arena. Tomaron diferentes posturas de batalla y el ave produjo una ráfaga de viento con sus alas.

-hmph eso no es nada-dijo Po con tono aburrido mientras le ordenaba más domplings a un ganso que los vendía.

Los furiosos empezaron a demostrar sus habilidades enfrentando a máquinas de guerra una tras otra, los aldeanos alababan a los guerreros por cada una de sus hazañas. Hasta que la maestra tigresa se dispuso a enfrentar a una maquina llamada "buey de acero"

La felina empezó a esquivar los ataques de ese monstro mecánico fácilmente.

-su nombre es tigresa, cierto?-pensó Po- parece un macho…de seguro es virgen jejejee.

Tigresa le dio un fuerte golpe al buey mecánico haciéndolo retroceder y este empezó a ejecutar movimientos erráticos hasta que uno de sus brazos dio un giro tan rápido que se rompió la parte que sostenía el hacha de su mano. El arma salió volando rápidamente hasta el público. Ella puso cara de espanto al pensar que alguien podría salir herido o muerto por ese fallo. Se sorprendió al ver que la persona a la cual se le dirigía el hacha la atrapó a pleno vuelo. La felina vio que esa persona sobresalía del público por su gran tamaño, pudo reconocer que no era un animal común en el valle de la paz. Era un panda.

-oh pero que gran hospitalidad tienen aquí-dijo Po sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la arena- esto pudo matar a alguien.

-le ruego me disculpe señor-dijo tigresa haciendo una reverencia.

-pues una disculpa no me basta, quiero una compensación-dijo po con un tono elevado para que todo el mundo lo escuchara-estoy aburrido de hacer un viaje y subir escaleras solo para ver un espectáculo mediocre.

-haaaaa- exclamaron todos los del público.

-su enojo no justifica cuestionar nuestras habilidades señor-dijo tigresa en tono firme- le aseguro que se le compensara adecuadamente.

-¿sabes que…?-el panda con un simple movimiento de su brazo arrojó el hacha al piso y esta se clavó en la roca fácilmente- olvida la compensación quiero algo con lo que desquitarme y pienso que serás tu gatita.

La felina gruño por lo bajo pero debía contenerse, no podía comportarse como una salvaje con los maestros viéndola.

-me parece bien-dijo Shifu desde el palco- si usted desea medir sus habilidades con la maestra tigresa, no me opondré.

-parece que el orejón dio su visto bueno.

-¿cómo te atreves a referirte a mi maestro de esa forma?-gruño tigresa.

El panda sonrió, se quitó su sombrero y con un simple movimiento de su brazo se despojó de su manto y capa. Cuando todos vieron eso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mandíbulas inferiores quedaron colgando.

-¿eso…es un panda?-pregunto Shifu totalmente confundido.

-creo que es un espécimen único-dijo Oogway.

Todos habían visto al menos en dibujos y en pinturas a los pandas, eran seres grandes y regordetes pero este no. En lugar de brazos gelatinosos, este panda tenía sus extremidades bastantes musculosas. Tampoco tenía la panza característica de esta especia, tenía sus pectorales y abdominales bien marcados.

-prepárate para sentir el trueno, gatita-dijo Po en tono provocador haciendo poses exhibiendo su musculatura.

-…los músculos no lo es todo, panda-dijo tigresa habiéndose recuperado de la sorpresa y adquiriendo una postura de batalla.

El panda seguía relajado viéndola de forma divertida. No había adquirido ninguna pose de batalla y lo dejaba vulnerable a los ataques.

-sabía que su cerebro era solo musculo-pensó tigresa.

En el momento que un cerdo hizo sonar un gong, tigresa se lanzó al ataque. Trato de conectar una patada dirigida a su costado, pero solo golpeó el aire. El panda había desaparecido.

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella-¿a dónde se fue?

La felina miraba a todos lados pero el panda no aparecía por ningún lado. No creería que se había desvanecido así como así. De repente todos en la multitud empezaron a reír, lo cual le pareció extraño.

-¡tigresa detrás de ti!-le grito grulla.

La felina se dio la vuelta dispuesta para el combate pero no vio a nadie.

-aún sigue detrás de ti-le gritó mono.

Tigresa seguía girando su cabeza para tratar de encontrar a su enemigo sin éxito alguno. Las carcajadas iban en aumento y ella seguía sin entender por qué.

-creo que ya los divertí suficiente-tigresa se dio la vuelta una vez más y encontró nuevamente al panda que seguía parado como si nada.

-¿Qué…que has hecho?

-que te cuenten tus amigos después, gatita.

La felina gruño nuevamente y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque con un zarpazo, pero el panda esquivo como si nada la arremetida y le agarró la cola. La alzó sobre su cabeza como si nada, los reflejos felinos le permitieron caer de pie a tigresa. Trato de contraatacar pero el panda agarraba firmemente su cola y la sacaba de equilibrio.

-vamos gatita golpéame-le dijo Po en tono burlón.

Ella seguía gruñendo tratando de zafarse o atinar un golpe, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Duraron así por varios, hasta que Po finalmente se cansó. Soltó la cola de tigresa y al instante la derribó doblándole su brazo con facilidad y esta cayó al suelo.

-¿eres una maestra del kung fu?-pregunto Po sin dejar su tono de burla, a lo que tigresa solo pudo emitir un quejido como respuesta- yo creo que deberías empezar de cero.

El panda la soltó de su agarre y se disponía a recoger su manto y capa para marcharse.

-esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, cuando vuelva…papa espero me des dinero extra para divertirme-pensó Po.

-oohh que interesante-dijo Oogway que había llegado al centro de la arena.

-¿interesante? Soy más que interesante ¡soy bárbaro! A diferencia de los guerreros de por aquí.

-eres tú.

-¿yo qué?

-¡el universo nos ha traído al guerrero dragón!-dijo Oogway mientras alzaba el brazo del panda con su bastón.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los furiosos y Shifu al tiempo.

-¿…como dice?-preguntó Po confundido.

Notas del autor:

Esta es una historia que se me vino a la cabeza. Para mis lectores de mi saga, les informo que la prioridad la tendrá mi fic "el camino de la espada"…a no ser que esta historia se vuelva más popular XD. Bueno seguiré escribiendo y actualizando lo antes posible ambas. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, comentarios, quejas, críticas, etc. Nos leemos luego.


	2. el guerrero cretino

**Capítulo 2: el guerrero cretino**

Los tambores sonaban y la muchedumbre daba gritos de júbilo. Unos gansos trajeron una litera, el panda aun confundido se subió en esa silla sin decir nada. Los gansos no pudieron levantarla y fueron reemplazados por 8 cerdos que empezaron a subir las escaleras hasta el salón de los guerreros.(en la película fueron 4 cerdos pero el musculo pesa más que la grasa)

-ma…maestro Oogway reconsidere esto-le dijo Shifu- él es un guerrero del que no sabemos nada. No puede otorgarle el título de guerrero dragón así nada más.

-créeme viejo amigo, él es el guerrero dragón -respondió Oogway con una sonrisa dejando a Shifu con una expresión de extrema preocupación.

Sus discípulos se acercaron con caras tristes, viendo al maestro que les enseño por tantos años caer en la desesperación.

-los siento maestro le hemos fallado-dijo tigresa haciendo una reverencia.

El panda rojo no supo cómo responder ante sus discípulos. No podía negar que ese panda tenía una gran destreza para la lucha. Sin decir nada se dispuso a tratar nuevamente de que Oogway reconsiderara su elección.

La más afectada de todos era tigresa. Ella era quien deseaba ese título más que nadie para hacer sentir orgulloso a su maestro y termino perdiendo ante un completo desconocido.

-¿qué fue lo que hizo?-le pregunto ella a sus compañeros- ¿cómo pudo desaparecer?

-no desapareció- dijo víbora.

- se mantuvo siempre detrás de ti-dijo grulla.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamo tigresa- ¿Cómo es posible que se mueva más rápido de lo que yo pueda girar mi cabeza?

-pues créelo-dijo mantis- te estuvo haciendo muecas burlonas a tus espaldas.

-y por eso la gente se reía-dijo mono algo temeroso por la reacción de la felina.

Tigresa se sintió peor, no solo había perdido sino que fue humillada enfrente de todo el pueblo, sus compañeros y los maestros. Sin decir una sola palabra, dio vuelta y empezó a andar rumbo al salón de entrenamiento para desahogar su frustración.

Mientras tanto Po entró en el salón de los guerreros. No entendía que ocurría pero de seguro eso era la razón de por qué su padre lo mandó al valle de la paz. El panda empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del salón mientras admiraba todas las armas y artefactos.

-este lugar es bien elegante-dijo Po- hay armas geniales también.

Po se acercó a una espada con una forma extraña y un dragón verde pintado en su dorso. Trató de tomar pero su instinto le hizo retirar la mano. Tuvo la sensación de estar viendo algo que definitivamente no quieres tocar, como un bicho venenoso. Finalmente llegó al final del salón y vio una urna muy vistosa. Tenía dos dragones en lugar de agarraderas y lobos pintados en su superficie. La tomó entre sus manos para examinarla detenidamente. Parecía valiosa.

-¿cuánto darían por esta urna orejón?-pregunto Po que se había percatado de la presencia del maestro Shifu.

-una pequeña fortuna, diría yo-respondió Shifu en tono seco- ¿te importaría devolverla a su sitio?

Po dejó la urna donde estaba y se volteo a mirar al viejo panda rojo con cara de amargado.

-¿me puede dar una explicación de lo que sucedió?

-me sorprende tu ignorancia panda. Oogway te ha elegido como el indicado para poseer el título del guerrero dragón y a ti parece no importarte.

-entonces por qué no me ilumina con su sabiduría-dijo Po con tono sarcástico provocando un tic en la oreja derecha de Shifu.

-el guerrero dragón es aquel que se le otorgara el rollo del dragón, el cual posee el secreto para el poder ilimitado-dijo Shifu mientras señalaba la estatua del dragón en el techo.

-se oye como patrañas.

-¡será mejor que cuides tu vocabulario panda!-gritó Shifu colérico.

- bueno, solo denme el rollo y me iré para no seguir molestándolo.

-oh no, todavía tengo que confirmar si eres digno de ese honor.

-eehh creo que la vista le falla porque si no recuerdo mal acabo de barrer el piso con su mejor guerrera.

El maestro Shifu no tenía argumentos en contra de eso. No quería aceptar que una persona tan grosera fuera el guerrero dragón aun teniendo esa gran capacidad de lucha.

-quisiera ver un poco más de lo que puedes hacer-dijo Shifu indicándole que lo siguiera.

El panda de mala gana siguió a Shifu hasta el salón de entrenamiento. Al entrar vio a los 5 furiosos en lo que parecía una pista de obstáculos. La maestra tigresa golpeo un bloque de madera tan fuerte que lo destrozó y un pedazo salió volando hacia Po, pero este lo atrapó con su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la felina.

-veo que están bien equipados en este lugar-admitió Po.

- empecemos-dijo Shifu.

Todos los furiosos salieron del área de entrenamiento y se colocaron a la par de su maestro para ver el desempeño de ese panda. Po se quitó nuevamente su manto y capa. Hizo unos estiramientos breves y sin más se lanzó hacia el circuito.

Al estar en la primera zona mantuvo perfectamente el equilibrio sobre las espirales giratorias mientras destrozaba con cada golpe las masas con picos. Luego saltó a la tortuga de jade, una gran cantidad de flecas fueron disparadas hacia ese lugar. Po ejecutó unos movimientos con sus manos, tan rápidos y fuertes que generaron corrientes de aire que repelieron las flechas e incluso el sombrero de grulla salió volando y los guerreros de madera empezaron a girar. Llegando a esta zona el panda se movio tan rápido que parecía un manchón blanco y negro mientras pasaba por los guerreros de madera destrozándolos. Finalmente llegó a la zona de lanza llamas, empezó a esquivar las llamaradas sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Po siguió dando golpes al aire y las llamas en lugar de salir verticalmente como siempre, parecían seguir la dirección de los golpes del panda. Dio un brinco desde esa zona y regresó a la tortuga de jade sujetándose de los aros con cadenas en el techo. Se dejó caer y lanzó una patada descendiente que volteo la tortuga de jade sobre su cabeza. Po le dio otro golpe para elevarla y le siguió dando golpes como si de una bola de trapo se tratara. De esa misma forma la detuvo en el aire con su mano derecha y con la otra le dio un manotazo para que empezara a girar sobre su dedo índice.

-jajaja me recuerda a mi jardín de juegos-dijo Po mientras dejaba caer la tortuga de jade al suelo. el golpe retumbó en todo el salón. Los maestros tenían los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y sus quijadas estaban colgando, a excepción de mantis que se había desmayado- ¿y estas son todas sus instalaciones de entrenamiento?

-ahh si-ni siquiera Shifu podía disimular su asombro.

-hmm creí que siendo un lugar de entrenamiento del kung fu tendría más cosas, no que diga que estos están mal pero deberían considerar una ampliación…quizá así puedan formar mejores guerreros.

Todos cambiaron sus expresiones de asombro por una de molestia. Mantis regreso al hombro de mono y grulla recuperó su sombrero.

-no me miren así, yo no tengo la culpa por ser bárbaro…ah no esperen si la tengo –dijo Po haciendo otra pose exhibiendo su musculatura- ¿por qué no tenemos un combate? ¿Quién se anima?

-eso será suficiente por hoy-interrumpió Shifu volviendo a poner su semblante serio- todos meditaran a partir de ahora.

Shifu no quería hacerlo notar pero estaba aterrado por ese que ese sujeto era el elegido para ser el guerrero dragón.

-¿meditar?-preguntó Po

-¿no sabes cómo hacerlo?-pregunto Shifu con aire retador.

-hmm no cae mal hacerlo de vez en cuando- respondió el panda- ¿pero cuando me darán el rollo?

-necesito confirmar algo antes, por el momento puedes quedarte en las barracas-todos los furiosos miraron con incredulidad a Shifu. Ninguno quería tener a ese panda cerca.

-entonces avísenme cuando sea la hora de la cena-Po se sentó en posición de loto y cerro sus ojos para empezar a meditar.

Los furiosos y Shifu salieron del salón de entrenamiento aguantando las ganas de correr.

-ustedes descansen y…manténganlo vigilado-esa última se escuchó con un aire de duda por parte del panda rojo- necesito confirmar algo antes de tomar una decisión.

-entendido maestro-contestaron todos haciendo una reverencia.

En cuanto Shifu se fue todos estuvieron al borde de perder la compostura.

-¿en qué pensaba el maestro Oogway?-pregunto víbora- ese sujeto es fuerte pero tiene una actitud de horrores.

-no tiene honor en batalla- dijo tigresa.

-no quiero dormir bajo el mismo techo que ese monstruo-dijo mono asustado.

-deberíamos preocuparnos por lo que hará una vez tenga el rollo-dijo grulla- ¿Qué será lo que el maestro quiere confirmar?

-quizá va a ver si tiene antecedentes criminales-dijo mantis.

Todos empezaron a intercambiar miradas con sentimientos contradictorios.

Mientras tanto con Shifu.

-Lee quiero que lleves esta carta de suma importancia al consejo de maestros-le dijo Shifu a un ganso mensajero.

-como ordene maestro Shifu-respondió Lee tomando el pergamino y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-alguien con ese nivel debería ser conocido en toda china-pensó Shifu- ¿cómo es posible que no tenga fama?

Cayó la noche y todos los guerreros se dispusieron a ir a cenar. Para sorpresa de todos, Po se adelantó y empezó a preparar la comida.

-¿tú sabes cocinar?-pregunto mantis incrédulo.

-sí, y nada mal de hecho-respondió Po cortando habilidosamente unos vegetales y echándolos en la olla- y debo suponer que no tienen _baiju_ para acompañar la comida.

-supones bien-contesto tigresa en tono frio- no tenemos bebidas alcohólicas en este lugar.

Después de unos minutos la cena estaba lista y el panda le sirvió a cada uno con la misma habilidad. Aunque todos se quedaron viendo dudosamente la sopa.

-no la envenene si eso les preocupa-dijo Po- si quisiera matarlos ya les habría roto el cuello.

Todos trataron de permanecer tranquilos. Tomaban sorbos de esa deliciosa sopa que provoco más de una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo preparaste esto con nuestros ingredientes?-pregunto mono.

-esto está bien bueno-dijo mantis- quisiera tener una boca más grande.

-debo admitir que sabe muy bien-dijo grulla.

-¿no vas a tomar sopa?- le preguntó Po a tigresa.

-mi dieta es estrictamente a base de tofu-respondió ella.

-bueno, me quedo con tu porción.

-la leyenda dice que el guerrero dragón puede durar meses sin comer con solo unas gotas de rocío y la energía del universo.

-pfff hahaha hasta donde yo recuerde no he necesitado jugo de universo.

Ese comentario hiso que todos rieran a excepción de la felina.

-¿oye Po de dónde vienes?-preguntó víbora.

-vengo de Gongmen.

-¿la ciudad de Gongmen? Ahí queda la sede principal del consejo de maestros-dijo mantis sorprendida.

-¿aprendiste kung fu ahí?-pregunto tigresa mostrando interés.

-no, mi padre aprendió kung fu ahí-contesto Po- el me enseñó todo lo que aprendió y el resto…digamos que he sido autodidacto.

-¿tu padre están fuerte como tú?-siguió preguntado víbora.

-pff para nada-respondió Po- Ahora me toca a mí preguntar.

-¿qué quieres saber?-preguntó víbora.

-¿por qué cada uno de ustedes se llama como su propia especia?

Todos entrecerraron los ojos ante esa pregunta falta de tacto, pero aun así les respondieron las distintas razones de cada uno.

-bueno eso fue interesante y en el caso de grulla, cursi-dijo Po.

-¡hey!-exclamo grulla.

-yo quiero preguntar ¿qué quisiste decir con tu jardín de juegos cuando terminaste de recorrer el circuito?-preguntó mono.

-mi madre es una ingeniera y construyó varios salones de entrenamiento para mí y mi padre con diferentes niveles de dificultad. El de ustedes es comparable con mi jardín de juego de los 4 años… eso me recuerda que a los 13 me encerraron tres días en un sótano oscuro lleno de trampas mortales y no querrán saber cómo fue mi quinceañero jajajajaja.

Todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder, no querían imaginarse que tipo de entrenamiento tuvo que pasar ese sujeto para adquirir sus habilidades

-bueno ahora déjenme contarles unos cuantos chistes para alegrar el rato-dijo Po.

Increíblemente Po tenía un buen sentido del humor que incluso tigresa estaba haciendo uso de todo su poder de voluntad para ni siquiera sonreír. Quizá ese panda no era tan malo después de todo.

-¿en verdad son maestros?-pensó Po- no se dieron cuenta que añadí mi poción especial a la sopa y al tofu.

O quizá si.

Unos minutos después

-ajajajajaja.

-¿mantis de que te reis?-preguntó víbora

-jajaja ¡estas desnuda! jajajajaja

- ah… ¡es cierto!...!y tú también! Jajajajajaaj

-mis manos tienen dedos- dijo mono con ojos entre cerrados mientras veía sus propias manos con cara de tonto.

-Po tiene razón ¿Por qué mi madre tenía que ponerme grulla solo porque mi padre le dio un ramo hecho de mil grullas de papel el día que se comprometieron? ¡Yo hubiera preferido un nombre que sonara más atractivo y encantador para ser popular con las chicas!... ¡¿tienen idea de todo lo que se burlaron de mí en la escuela?!

-oye Po-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-dime gatita-respondió Po que al parecer mantenía la razón.

-tenia vergüenza de admitirlo, pero me encanta tu cuerpo musculoso-dijo ella mientras sobaba sus brazos- y tu pelaje además es tan suave y esponjoso.

-claro es como decir soy bárbaro y abrasable-dijo Po con una gran sonrisa.

-haaa pu…puedo abrazarte?-pregunto tigresa tímidamente.

-claro gatita-dijo el panda extendiendo los brazos.

Tigresa puso una expresión de alegría y se hundió en el pecho del panda. Po la rodeó con sus brazos y esta al estar tan cómoda empezó a ronronear como no lo había hecho en años.

-me hubiera gustado un nombre como Jian, suena casi a galán -siguió quejándose grulla.

-¿y cómo vas al baño?-le pregunto mantis a víbora.

- ¡Desvergonzado!-dijo víbora mientras le daba un latigazo en la cara al insecto- ¿por qué tú no responde como vas tú al baño?

-si tu no contestas yo no contesto-respondió mantis cruzándose de brazos.

-mis pies parecen manos-dijo mono viéndose los pies con la misma cara de tonto.

Todos siguieron hablando disparates por un buen tiempo mientras Po los veía divertido. Tigresa no se despegaba de él, estaba sentada sobre su regazo, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los de él alrededor de la cintura de ella. Le estaba comentando detalles de su entrenamiento y luchas pasadas.

-muy bien todos ustedes ya es hora de dormir-dijo Po después de un rato-mañana hay entrenamiento.

-awwwww-dijeron todos al unísono.

-se cómo divertirme, pero no logré ser tan bárbaro solo festejando-dijo el panda en tono firme-así que hagan caso o les rompo el cuello.

Obedeciéndole todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir aunque seguían diciendo cuanta locura se les ocurriera. Po estuvo viendo que habitación le tocaba, estaba a punto de entrar en la única disponible cuando sintió a alguien sujetarle de la mano. Era tigresa.

-por favor puedo hablar un rato más contigo-dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

-qué curioso-pensó Po- creí que su personalidad seria la menos afectada por la poción.

-¿no quieres?-pregunto tigresa con el mismo tono de súplica.

-si tanto me insistes gatita no puedo negarme-respondió el panda y ambos entraron a la habitación de la felina.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó Po mientras tomaba asiento en la cama despreocupadamente. En las barracas ya se podía escuchar los ronquidos sonoros de todos que habían caído en un sueño profundo.

-yo…quería el título de guerrero dragón -empezó a hablar tigresa mientras se sentaba al lado del panda- pensaba que si lo obtenía el maestro Shifu al fin diría que estaba orgulloso de mi.

-¿te interesa tanto lo que el orejón piense de ti?

-jejeje si es verdad que es orejón… Pero yo lo he considerado como un padre.

Tigresa le contó la historia de su vida en el orfanato y de cómo Shifu la adoptó para entrenarla. Le explicó que su aptitud de maestro estricto fue causa del incidente con Tai Lung.

-supongo que no puedo quejarme-dijo ella entristeciéndose- eres un guerrero formidable, debería sentirme bien por ti. Has tenido un entrenamiento incluso más duro que el mío por tanto mereces ese título más que yo.

Su semblante se arrugo más y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-eso explica por qué la poción fue tan efectiva -pensó Po- con tantos traumas ella iba a explotar en algún momento de su vida.

El panda puso una mano en la mejilla de la felina y la hiso voltear para que lo encarara. Empezó a secar las lágrimas de su rostro con sus dedos hasta que paso suavemente su pulgar derecho sobre los labios de la felina y se detuvo en el medio de estos. Ella lo miro con una luz en sus ojos, el panda estaba seguro de lo que ocurría en la cabeza de ella. Tigresa en el fondo deseaba sentirse protegida bajo una figura masculina, puede que alguien paternal o alguien del que se pueda depender.

Ella sin despegar la vista de sus ojos le dio un beso a la yema de su dedo, luego tomó su mano con cierto temor y empezó a besarla lentamente sin perder el contacto visual.

-wow ahora que lo pienso nunca lo he hecho con una tigresa-pensó Po- y hace tiempo que no lo hago con una virgen tampoco.

El panda empujo levemente la cabeza de ella para recostarla y permitirle que se acomodara en la cama. El acaricio su cuello y la felina respondió con un ronroneo y un serpenteo de su cola.

-preciosa…-dijo Po casi en un susurro.

-jejeje nadie nunca me había llamado preciosa-dijo tigresa sujetando con ambas manos el brazo de Po.

-…es hora de que duermas.

-pero todavía es temprano.

-Shifu se enojará contigo si no te acuestas temprano.

-awww está bien-finalmente accedió la felina- buenas noches Po.

Cerró sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño. El panda esbozó una sonrisa divertida al ver a esa maestra tan radical comportarse como una niña.

-buenas noches gatita-dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Salió de la habitación con un mal sabor de boca por alguna razón y decidió visitar el árbol que vio mientras lo subían por las escaleras.

Estando sentado, apoyado en el árbol, se puso a admirar las estrellas mientras comía esos frutos suculentos.

-Apuesto que esa gatita es una _fruta_ aún más dulce-pensó Po- con un poco de esfuerzo la tendré comiendo de mi mano dentro de poco sin necesidad de pócimas pero… ¿por qué no me siento más motivado?…hay algo en este lugar que me inquieta.

-veo que has encontrado el durazno de la sabiduría celestial-dijo Oogway que llegaba con una linterna.

-¿esto es un árbol sagrado? Creí que era un árbol cualquiera- respondió Po tranquilamente.

-yo te entiendo, te molesta ser considerado.

-no sé a qué se refiere.

-te preocupas por parecer débil cuando sientes lastima por los demás-esas palabras sorprendieron a Po aunque este no cambiaba su expresión- ¿por qué sientes tanta frustración?

-escuche…maestro Oogway yo no debería estar aquí. Reconozco que soy un guerrero bárbaro como ningún otro, pero no soy del tipo que debería estar en un lugar tan…_sagrado_ como este. Debería darle el rollo a la maestra tigresa. Ella tiene más sentido del deber que yo, si me elige a mí como guerrero dragón ensuciara su reputación como gran maestro. Lo digo por las…cosas que he hecho.

El panda se sorprendió por la amabilidad de sus propias palabras, eran pocos con los que tenía consideración por lo que salía de su boca. Algo en esa tortuga vieja le inspiraba respeto a ese guerrero tan rebelde.

-te preocupas por lo que fue y será-dijo Oogway con una sonrisa- hay un dicho. El ayer es historia, el mañana un misterio pero el hoy es un regalo por eso se llama presente.

La tortuga se dio la vuelta y le dio dos golpes al tronco del árbol. Po atrapó con una mano los dos frutos que cayeron cerca de él aun estando desconcertado por esas palabras. Dando un suspiro de resignación volvió a las barracas para dormir. Estando en una cama pequeña miraba al techo y seguía pensando en esa conversación.

-bien si tanto insiste me quedaré un rato-pensó Po- pero después no diga que no se lo advertí.

Notas del autor:

Aquí está otro capítulo de este alocado fic, las cosas van a ponerse interesantes dentro de poco. Ya vieron los cambios que he hecho en la historia, me estoy saliendo de contexto pero esa es la idea de este fic. Para los que no sabían que es una litera, es esa silla portable en la que los cerdos se llevaron a Po cuando fue elegido guerrero dragón también se llama palanquín.

No olviden dejar los reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas. Nos leemos luego.


	3. algo se avecina

**Capítulo 3: algo se avecina**

El sol salió y el gong sonó como cada mañana. Los furiosos salieron al instante de sus habitaciones para darle los buenos días al maestro Shifu.

-buenos días maestro-dijeron ellos.

-buenos días-respondió Shifu- panda es hora de levantarse.

Po no salió de su habitación, lo cual le pareció extraño a todos.

-¡panda!-dijo el maestro Shifu colérico mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando lo hiso todos vieron que Po no estaba, los furiosos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto y shifu esbozó una sonrisa ante la esperanza de que aquel guerrero se haya ido del palacio.

-no creerán que tomó el rollo durante la noche y huyó, verdad?-dijo mantis.

-no se preocupen el rollo aún está en el salón de los guerreros-dijo shifu- si se ha ido, bien por nosotros.

Diciendo eso todos se encaminaron al salón de entrenamiento para empezar su rutina diaria. Llegando a las puertas del salón de entrenamiento y víbora hizo la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos.

-maestro si el panda se fue ¿Quién seré el guerrero dragon?

-si el rechazó el título, solo tienen que entrenar hasta que ese derecho pase a uno de ustedes-dijo el maestro shifu con una voz llena de esperanza.

En el momento que el panda rojo abrió las puertas se vio a Po vaciando un balde de agua sobre su cabeza. Las gotas del líquido reflejaban los rayos matutinos del son mientras se deslizaban por sus prominentes músculos. Esa escena que pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta hizo que el corazón de cierta felina pegara un brinco.

-¿Qué…que haces?-pregunto el maestro Shifu confundido.

-al fin se levantan-dijo Po- yo ya termine mis sesiones de precalentamiento y calentamiento.

-eh…ah…bien-respondió Shifu tratando de no parecer alarmado.

-ahora si me disculpan creo que iré a bajar y subir las escaleras 100 veces-dijo Po haciendo estiramientos de piernas- Ustedes vayan calentando porque cuando regrese cada uno de ustedes tendrá un duelo conmigo.

El panda salió dejando a todos con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros a excepción de tigresa que la de ella era algo…boba.

-que haremos ahora maestro Shifu?-pregunto mono preocupado.

-se me ha ocurrido algo, pero por ahora deberán enfrentarse contra él.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos y tigresa salió de su transe.

-quiero ver un poco más sus habilidades, así que hagan su calentamiento y prepárense.

- si maestro Shifu.

Todos entraron al salón de entrenamientos y realizaron sus rutinas respectivas. Sin embargo habia algo que estaba diferente en ellos. Su rendimiento era mayor que el acostumbrado.

-oigan yo no sé ustedes, pero me siento de maravilla el día de hoy- dijo mantis.

-ahora que lo dices yo también-dijo grulla.

-quizá haya sido la sopa de Po- dijo mono.

-lo dudo hoy, yo también me siento bien y no la probé anoche-dijo tigresa y de repente fue golpeada por un flashback.

Una imagen de Po secando sus lágrimas y ella besando tiernamente su mano. Quedó en un estado de shock al ver eso. Por suerte ya habia salido de la zona de los guerreros de madera y no corria peligro de ser golpeada.

-¿Qué sucede tigresa?- le pregunto víbora a su amiga que se quedó como piedra.

-ah…ah…no…es nada-dijo tigresa nerviosa tratando de sacudir esos pensamientos.

Las puertas del salón de entrenamiento se abrieron de golpe haciendo que todos pegaran un respingo. Era Po que tenía una sonrisa de emoción en su cara.

-es hora de los duelos-dijo el panda en tono macabro haciendo que todos tragaran grueso.

Todos salieron una vez más al patio del salón de entrenamiento. Po estaba cubierto de sudor y su respiración estaba fuera de un ritmo normal. Todos pensaron que quizá tuvieran una oportunidad si lo enfrentaban ahora habiendo gastado toda esa energía que requeriría subir y bajar las escaleras del palacio unas 100 veces.

-me gustaría seguir el principio de las damas primero-dijo Po con altivez- ya vencí a la gaita…

Dijo Po guiñándole un ojo tigresa.

-¿que se cree guiñándome un ojo? Es un vulgar- pensó tigresa

-asi que…por qué no me concedes el honor primor-terminó de decir Po refiriéndose a víbora.

Todos esperaban un siseo por parte de víbora pero en su lugar ella soltó una risita nerviosa y se tapó su boca con la cola. Todos la miraron con incredulidad, ella se percató de las miradas de sus amigos y carraspeo para recuperar la compostura.

-como quieras-dijo ella tratando de parecer calmada.

Los dos tomaron se colocaron uno en frente del otro y esperaron la señal del maestro Shifu.

-empiecen-dijo el panda rojo.

Víbora se acercó rápidamente para tratar de hacer un barrido con su cola y derribarlo, pero Po pudo reaccionar a su velocidad y sujetó la cola de víbora. La levantó y empezó a zarandearla como si se tratara de un nunchaku. La velocidad era igual de sorprendente que la que mostró el día anterior y sus brazos y víbora parecían un manchón en medio del aire. Al final se detuvo y estiró el cuerpo de víbora haciendo que los huesos de su columna vertebral crujieran y se la enrolló en el cuello para luego ver a los demás.

-que opinan?-pregunto el panda burlonamente- me queda bien el verde?

No se preocupaba por que víbora a morder o atacar ya que había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡oye!-exclamo grulla mientras volaba para quedar en frente de Po- ya déjala.

-descuida galán- respondió Po mientras le entregaba la reptil al ave.

Grulla dejó a su amiga con los demás y luego regresó al patio.

-¿eres mi próximo oponente plumífero?

-puedes apostarlo-dijo grulla tomando su pose típica de batalla.

Po también tomo una posición, Shifu dedujo que estando cansado ya no podría confiarse tanto.

-empiecen-volvió a decir Shifu.

Grulla generó una ola de viento para alzar el polvo con la esperanza de segar a Po, pero el panda reaccionó a tiempo y dio un golpe de palma doble que generó una ola de viento más fuerte que la de grulla. El ave fue la que termino segada por el polvo. Tratando desesperadamente de abrir los ojos sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el cuello desde atrás, lo giró y clavo su pico en la pared. Po le dio un golpe con el dorso de su mano y noqueó al ave. Grulla quedó inconsciente colgando del muro.

-¿quién sigue?-pregunto Po.

Con la mirada clavada en el panda, mono y mantis se señalaron mutuamente.

-dos contra uno suena bien-respondió Po.

-primero quita grulla del muro-dijo Shifu en tono exigente.

El panda se encogió de hombros y sacó el pico del ave sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Dejó a un lado sin mucha delicadeza pero tampoco bruscamente.

Sin más remedio mono y mantis se colocaron en posición de batalla.

-empiecen-volvió a ordenar Shifu.

Mono y mantis flanquearon a Po con la esperanza de alguno pudiera conectar un golpe. Pero el panda se tan rápido que pareció dividirse y los furiosos recibieron un manojo de golpes que los mantuvieron en el aire por unos breves segundos hasta que finalmente cada uno recibió el golpe de gracia. Mono y mantis cayeron inconscientes en lados opuestos del patio.

-ufff eso estuvo bárbaro, no creen?- Shifu trataba de mantenerse inexpresivo, pero tigresa no podría ocultar su asombro- ¿quieres la revancha gatita?

Tigresa cambió su cara de asombro por una de impotencia al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños. Quería darle una tunda, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera podría soñar.

-puedo mostrarte un nuevo truco de kung fu-dijo Po alentando a la felina a que aceptara.

Ella miró a su maestro y el respondió con una señal de aceptación. Tigresa entró en el patio y adquirió una pose de batalla, pero en este caso Po no lo hiso.

-¿acaso cree que seré la más fácil de vencer?-pensó tigresa irritada.

-comiencen.

Esta vez tigresa se mantuvo a la defensiva esperando que su oponente atacara. Po se le quedo mirando fijamente y antes que ella se diera cuenta su concentración se desvaneció y su mente quedó en blanco. Si había un estado que se definiera con la frase "perdido en tus ojos", este era. Ella se le quedó mirando petrificada, esos ojos de color jade la habían hipnotizado dejándola como estatua. Hasta que Po empezó a mover su cabeza lado y lado haciendo que tigresa siguiera esos mismos movimientos. Shifu quedó asombrado por creer saber de qué técnica se trataba, pero decidió no interrumpir aun. Po se acercó lentamente a donde la felina sin perder el contacto visual, una vez estuvieron frente a frente Po golpeo sus manos una contra la otra generando un ruido atronador que sacó del trance a tigresa. Esta por reflejo retrocedió rápidamente y perdió el equilibrio. Ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero algo detuvo su caída. Al abrirlos volvió a encontrarse con ese par de gemas verdes que atraparon su conciencia de nuevo. Po había rodeado a tigresa con su brazo derecho para evitar su caída y la estaba viendo con una expresión divertida.

-cuidado te lastimas gatita-le dijo en un susurro pero ella no pareció captar las palabras.

El maestro Shifu aclaró su garganta molesto. El panda captó el mensaje y levantó a tigresa que parecía desconcertada.

-ahora si no les molesta iré por mi segundo desayuno-dijo Po saliendo hacia las barracas.

-ma…ma…maestro que me…?

-entiendo que estes confundida-dijo Shifu- esa fue sin duda la técnica más avanzada de sumisión del kung fu.

-¿sumisión?

-solo aquellos que han meditado gran parte de su vida logran hacerlo, forjan voluntades inquebrantables que doblegan a sus oponentes con solo una mirada.

-¡¿eso es posible?!-preguntó tigresa asombrada.

-Oogway es capaz de hacer eso, pero solo es posible si…-Shifu dudó en terminar.

-¿posible sí que?

-solo es posible…si la diferencia de nivel es mucha.

Tigresa nuevamente se sintió decaída por el hecho de que no pueden negarle el título de guerrero dragón a alguien tan excepcional como él.

-diles a los sirvientes que lleven a los furiosos a sus habitaciones para ser atendidos-le dijo Shifu-yo iré a hablar con Po.

-s…si maestro-respondió tigresa con desanimo.

El maestro Shifu llegó a la cocina encontró a Po comiendo en la mesa.

-no voy a negar que demostraste un nivel de kung fu bastante elevado-dijo Shifu.

-se llama ser bárbaro-contestó Po.

-pero un guerrero no solo se mide por su capacidad de batalla sino también por su intelecto…asi que te voy a aplicar una prueba escrita.

-ah…seguro.

-si te niegas entonces debes…espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-dije que seguro, hare su prueba.

-ah-Shifu contaba con que el panda se negara, pero aun así decidió seguir con su plan- bien, te espero en el salón de los guerreros en una hora. No tardes.

-claro orejón-respondió Po con una sonrisa.

Shifu le dirigió una mirada asesina al panda mientras tenía un tic nervioso en su oreja derecha. Sin embargo se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

El panda terminó su cena y se dispuso a irse a cambiarse de ropa, o más bien a cambiarse de pantalón.

Tigresa entró con sus amigos a las barracas siendo cargados por los sirvientes. Habían recuperado el sentido pero estaban gimiendo de dolor. Tigresa tenía una sensación de impotencia por no poder defender el honor de los guerreros del palacio de jade y fue humillada una vez más enfrente de su maestro.

-jejeje suena como una caravana de lamentadores-tigresa escucho nuevamente la voz burlona de ese panda desde su habitación.

La sangre le hirvió de ira y decidió decirles sus verdades en la cara sin importarle que el fuera el candidato al guerrero dragón. Entró de golpe a la puerta, pero quedo en shock al ver semejante imagen. Po estaba de espaldas sin pantalones, no pudo reprimir ese impulso de hacerle un recorrido rápido con los ojos para después reaccionar y salir de golpe del cuarto. Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y su cara ardía como un _Wok_.

-¿disfrutaste de la vista?-pregunto Po burlonamente.

-yo…lo siento-dijo ella avergonzada y fue a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Tigresa se lanzó sobre su cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada.

-aahhhhhh-gritaba en su mente- como pude cometer esa imprudencia, ahora no me va a dejar en paz. Pero no importa. no vi nada comprometedor, solo su espalda que ya la había visto y su…su…su…trasero…AAAAAHHHHHHH.

El panda no le dio importancia a ese incidente y salió rumbo al salón de los héroes. Shifu lo estaba esperando cerca a la piscina de la luna junto a una mesa y una silla apropiadas para el tamaño de Po.

-muy bien panda tienes dos horas para resolver esta prueba escrita-dijo Shifu indicándole que tomara asiento.

Al caer la noche tigresa se encontraba en su habitación después de realizar una jornada de meditación tratando de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza sin éxito alguno.

-aahhhh- seguía gritando en la cabeza- porque no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, sé que fue mi culpa y ya pedí perdón pero no se me sale esa imagen de la cabeza de ese…trasero tan tonificado…AAAAAAHHHHHH

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de tigresa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿gatita estas dormida?-preguntó Po.

-agh sabía que querría cobrárselas-pensó tigresa- bueno no voy a huir.

Tigresa abrió la puerta de su cuarto colocando su semblante inexpresivo. Pero su expresión se vio perturbada al ver al panda con un _quipao _masculino de color verde jade con detalles amarillos oscuros.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto tigresa en tono frio tratando de parecer calmada-si es por lo de antes ya pedí disculpas.

-pero yo no he dado ningún perdón-dijo Po apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- creo que para este caso si pediré compensación.

-¿caerás tan bajo para chantajearme?-preguntó tigresa temiendo lo que el panda pudiera estar tratando de hacer.

-no, solo un acuerdo adecuado-dijo Po- hay una pequeña fiesta en el pueblo. Quisiera que me acompañaras un rato.

-no se nos tiene permitido salir del palacio en la noche a no ser que sea una emergencia-respondió tigresa en tono seco.

-no seas tan rígida-dijo po.

-te dije que no. Además no estamos invitados.

-de hecho si, cuando fui a comprar ropa. Pregunté si podía asistir y respondieron que seria un honor que yo fuera.

-entonces ve solo.

-me lo debes -dijo Po- como te sentirías tu si yo entrara sin tocar a tu cuarto y te viera desnuda?

-querría matarte.

-pero yo solo quiero un rato de tu compañía.

Tigresa dudo un momento en su respuesta mientras miraba a esos ojos de color jade.

-es…está bien-respondió ella.

-está decidido-él la tomó de la mano y la jaló para salir de las barracas hacia la aldea.

-oye…espera…-tigresa trataba de articular sus pensamientos- ¿a…aca…acabas de usar… ese… truco de doblegar la voluntad de tu oponente?

-no-respondió el panda con una sonrisa divertida.

Mientras tanto en Gongmen

El maestro Rino, cocodrilo y buey tormenta estaban dando por terminada su jornada laboral cuando un antílope entró en la sala de reuniones.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó rino irritado por un día de trabajo arduo.

-me disculpo por esta entrada maestro rino- respondió el antílope- pero un mensaje urgente del maestro Shifu le ha llegado.

El antílope le dio el rollo al maestro rino y se retiró.

-¿del maestro shifu? ¿Y además urgente?-dijo cocodrilo- debe ser serio.

Rino abrió el sobre y empezó a leerlo rápidamente. Una vez terminado de leerlo palideció de puro horror.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto buey preocupado.

-Oogway ha elegido al guerrero dragón-dijo rino con tono de incredulidad.

-¿lo hizo? Esas son grandes noticias-dijo cocodrilo- ¿Cuál de los furiosos fue?

-no fue ninguno de los furiosos-dijo rino que aún estaba pálido del miedo. Cocodrilo y buey intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto-fue…Po

Un silencio se prolongó por unos segundos hasta que cocodrilo lo rompió.

-jajajajajajajaja-el reptil estalló en carcajadas- esa estuvo buena. Me lo creí por un momento.

-ah era una broma?-dijo buey volviendo a respirar- no nos des esos sustos rino solo por tener un día pesado de trabajo.

El maestro rino puso su semblante más serio ordenándoles con la mirada que se callaran.

-¿es…es enserio?-pregunto temeroso cocodrilo.

-es lo que dice aquí-contestó secamente el maestro rino.

- ¡¿pero por que Oogway lo escogería a él?!-pregunto buey

-quizá la edad finalmente nubló su juicio.

-cuida lo que dices cocodrilo-le reprendió el rinoceronte al reptil- aún podemos solucionar esto. Según lo que dice aquí él no ha recibido el rollo del dragón, si le escribo una carta con todo lo que el maestro Shifu tiene que saber de ese malnacido no dudaran en echarlo del palacio de jade.

-pero si les revelas su información romperíamos nuestro acuerdo con Po-dijo cocodrilo.

-y de seguro hará otro desastre-siguió buey.

-¿así que prefieren quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que Po reciba el rollo que contiene el secreto para el poder i-li-mi-ta-do?-pregunto rino.

Now loading…

-¡Escribe la carta! ¡Escribe la carta!-gritaba cocodrilo.

-voy por el maestro halcón-dijo buey- él es más rápido que cualquier mensajero, estoy seguro que no se negará al saber la gravedad del asunto.

Buey dejó la sala de reuniones, rino empezó a escribir una respuesta para el maestro shifu y cocodrilo se estaba comiendo las uñas.

-Po maldito infeliz - masculló rino mientras escribía- ¿cómo diablos hiciste para ser elegido?

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Chor gom.

BOOOMM

Una explosión destruyó la puerta de la prisión y las llamas trajeron consigo a varios guardias. Entre ellos un ganso rebotó como pelota haciendo un sonido parecido al juguete de un bebe. Zeng tosió el polvo que había tragado y un cuerno de oro cayó a su lado dándole un susto. Justo cuando se iba a levantar una zarpa lo tomó del cuello.

El ganso temiendo quien podía ser agitaba sus piernas en un intento por zafarse hasta que sus huesos se helaron bajo la mirada de esos ojos dorados.

-qué bueno que Shifu te envió, ya me sentía olvidado-dijo Tai lung mientras sobaba la cabeza del ganso- dile a Shifu que el verdadero guerrero dragón va en camino.

Y así el leopardo de las nieves soltó al ganso que levanto vuelo frenéticamente.

Notas del autor:

Bueno qui esta otro capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado. Como pueden ver la cosa se está poniendo buena XD…o eso espero es lo que estén pensando. Para mis lectores del fic el camino de la espada les informo que estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo y ese será el próximo que publique. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, criticas y opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	4. el primer baile

**Capítulo 4: el primer baile**

Po y tigresa estaban bajando las escaleras del palacio de jade camino a la aldea, el panda ya había soltado la mano de la felina y se encontraba caminando a la par de ella. Tigresa se encontraba muy tensa, no podía creer que accediera a ir a una fiesta en la noche y más con ese guerrero que la sacaba de casillas.

-voy a hacerte una pregunta aunque ya creo saber la respuesta-dijo Po para romper el silencio incomodo- ¿esta es la primera vez que vas a una fiesta?

-si-contesto tigresa amargamente.

-sabes tigresa, no todo en la vida es kung fu-siguió Po- si haces otras actividades que te relajen puedes incluso mejorar en tu kung fu.

-lo dudo mucho.

-¿que no estás viendo un ejemplo viviente ahora mismo?

-estoy segura que eres un caso especial.

-¿así que me consideras especial?-preguntó Po divertido.

-me refiero a que eres un espécimen que nació con una anatomía única. No importa como lo mires ese desempeño que has mostrado es innatural.

-¿crees que soy un fenómeno?

-NO… bueno si…pero no en el mal sentido.

-¿tú debes entenderlo verdad?

-¿entender qué?-pregunto tigresa.

-cómo se siente ser diferente y discriminado.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba muy familiarizada con el hecho que la gente puede juzgar a alguien por ser diferente.

-¿espera como sabes que yo me he sentido discriminada?

-no hay muchos tigres…muchos creen que están al borde de la extinción.

La felina hizo una mueca al entender ese razonamiento. Ese panda era más perceptivo de lo que parecía.

Los maestros llegaron al final de las escaleras y cruzaron el puente. En la calle principal del pueblo se veía varias lámparas, personas tocando instrumentos y otras bailando. Al llegar todos los recibieron amablemente y el anfitrión se apresuró a darles la bienvenida.

-guerrero dragón y maestra tigresa los estábamos esperando-dijo un cerdo que se inclinaba ante ellos- es un honor tenerlos aquí, si hay algo que necesiten por favor no duden en pedirlo.

-yo quisiera un vaso de baiju-dijo Po.

-enseguida guerrero dragón ¿usted también quiere uno maestra tigresa?

-n…no gracias-respondió tigresa amablemente.

El cerdo hiso otra reverencia y salió corriendo a buscar lo pedido.

-Po los maestros de kung fu no debemos tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

-tu misma lo dijiste-respondió el panda- soy un caso especial, he bebido alcohol, ido a fiestas y aun así he llegado al nivel de ahora.

La felina no podía desmentir ese argumento. Si el había logrado hacerse así de fuerte aun con ese estilo de vida ¿quién era ella para reprocharle? El cerdo llego con un vaso verde lleno de la bebida y se lo ofreció al panda haciendo una reverencia.

-gracias cerdito-dijo Po que tomo el vaso y lo bebió en un trago-ahora que estoy cargado vamos a bailar.

-¿a bai…bailar?-tigresa fue tomada nuevamente desprevenida y el panda la jaló al lugar donde la gente estaba bailando-Po que cojones estás haciendo? ¡Yo no sé bailar!

-descuida yo te enseño-dijo el panda con una sonrisa juguetona.

El nerviosismo de ella aumento cuando todos se les quedaron mirando asombrados. No podían creer que la maestra tigresa fuera a bailar.

-no se detengan por nosotros muchachos-dijo Po para que todos los escucharan y captaran el mensaje- sigan en lo suyo, ya saben bailando y tocando.

Todos desviaron las miradas y los músicos volvieron a empezar a tocar sus instrumentos. Tigresa estaba totalmente tensa, quería salir corriendo. Miraba preocupada de reojo pero al parecer ya nadie les prestaba atención.

-deja de preocuparte-dijo Po.

-te dije que yo no sé bailar-dijo ella en tono seco.

-y yo te dije que te iba a enseñar-Po tomó la mano derecha de la felina haciendo que esta pegara un respingo-solo relate…por una vez en tu vida. Ahora pon tu mano izquierda sobre mi hombro derecho.

La felina quiso replicar, sin embargo nuevamente se perdió en ese par de gemas verdes e inconscientemente colocó su mano en el lugar indicado. Volvió en si cuando sintió la mano del panda rodear su cintura.

-q…q…que has… ¡lo volviste a hacer!- dijo ella furiosa.

-¿hacer qué?

-esa…cosa…que haces con los ojos-dijo ella tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-si te refieres a la técnica de sumisión, te aseguro que la única vez que la he usado contigo es en nuestro combate en la mañana...probablemente solo estas sufriendo de un efecto placebo.

-placebo o no…-tigresa fue interrumpida por otro flashback, esta vez se vio a si misma abrazando al panda apasionadamente.

-oye.

-a…que…que?-dijo ella nerviosa.

-por última vez relájate y sigue mis movimientos-el panda empezó a darle indicaciones de cómo debía moverse según el ritmo de la música.

Tigresa sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente al sentir el tacto de la mano del panda en su cintura. Nunca habría pensado que dejaría a un macho acercarse tanto a ella sin golpearlo. Y también sintió un dulce aroma proveniente del panda.

-te pusiste…perfume.

-los hombres usamos colonia-respondió Po- ¿te gusta?

-me…me da igual-dijo ella pero la verdad le encantaba ese olor.

Tigresa siguió las indicaciones de Po y poco a poco tigresa fue memorizando los pasos, hasta que cambiaron a una diferente música y el panda le indicó que debía hacer otros movimientos. Ella estaba incomoda al pensar que estaba haciendo el ridículo, deseaba salir corriendo, pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo más augusto en los brazos del panda. Tigresa seguía evitando el contacto visual, puede que él diga que no haya usado ese truco con ella pero no tenía motivos para creerle ciegamente.

-¿ahora tienes miedo de verme a los ojos?-pregunto Po desanimado.

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo ella- solo soy precavida.

-¿no confías en mí?

-no

-si quisiera hacerte algo ya lo hubiera hecho.

Tigresa hiso otra mueca y miró de reojo al panda que la veía con una expresión tristona.

-¿por qué pones esa cara?-pregunto ella

-solo quiero divertirme contigo, eliminar el estrés del entrenamiento. Si solo hubiera tenido el entrenamiento espartano de mis padres me hubiera loco hace mucho.

Su voz parecía tener un tono de súplica, le estaba pidiendo que lo comprendiera un poco. Aunque ella no le costaba imaginarse un ambiente tan duro ¿quizá se parecía a ella más de lo que pensaba? Tigresa se imaginó a si misma que haría si tuviera el nivel de Po, seguro sería una maestra implacable no muy diferente a Shifu.

-de acuerdo-dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos- solo bailemos un poco más y volvemos al palacio, no podemos quedarnos hasta tan tarde.

-es un trato-respondió el panda con una sonrisa.

El baile continuo cerca de una hora más y los maestros se despidieron de los aldeanos, les agradecieron por su hospitalidad y Po tomó otro vaso de baiju. Ellos iniciaron el ascenso de las escaleras del palacio y Po volvió a iniciar una conversación.

-noté algo mientras bailábamos.

-¿Qué notaste?

-no tienes…sensibilidad en tu mano derecha.

Ella arqueo una ceja ante ese comentario. Se preguntaba como podría haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-si estoy en contacto con alguien puedo leer el flujo de su chi y en tu caso pude deducir que no podías sentir con tu mano. Siguiendo la lógica pienso que tampoco puedes sentir con tu mano izquierda, producto del entrenamiento excesivo.

-así que tu cerebro no es musculo-respondió ella divertida- tal como intuiste perdí la sensibilidad en mis brazos después de 20 años de estar dando golpes a los arboles del palacio.

Ella dijo eso con orgullo, pero se sorprendió al ver la expresión dolida en la cara de Po.

-¿Qué?-pregunto tigresa sin entender.

-¿cómo puedes estar orgullosa de haberte hecho tanto daño?-pregunto Po con incredulidad.

-¿me vas a decir que tu no sacrificaste nada de tu cuerpo para obtener?

-no, cada fibra de mi cuerpo conserva su función original aunque… posiblemente amplificada.

-bueno no todos somos bendecidos con un cuerpo como el tuyo…otros debemos trabajar duro por la falta de talento.

- me has superado en eso.

Tigresa abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras modestas de ese panda.

-tú has ido más allá de tus limites, eso es algo que yo no he hecho.

-pero tus limites están por encima de cualquiera-dijo ella en tono amargo.

-eso no lo niego.

Ella frunció el ceño por la actitud altiva de ese panda, como quería poder cobrárselas bien caro.

Finalmente llegaron a las barracas y Po se dispuso ir a dormir cuando fue llamado por tigresa.

-Po, espero mantengas esto en secreto.

-descuida, soy bastante discreto-dijo el panda- buenas noches tigresa.

El panda cerró la puerta y dejo a una felina atónita. Ella también cerró la puerta y se quedó pensativa por un momento.

-¿me…me llamó por mi nombre?-pensó ella- no me dijo gatita, si no me llamó por mi nombre… ¿y que me importa cómo me llame? No deja de ser un vulgar que…sabe bailar bien y tiene una colonia con rico olor…AAHHH otra vez no estoy pensando bien por alguna razón. Bueno con esto ya no me puede exigir nada por verle el trasero…AAAAHHHH ¡¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE RECORDAR ESO DESPUES DE HABERLO OLVIDADO?!...mejor me voy a dormir.

Tigresa se acostó pero su mente seguía reviviendo esos momentos del baile. Sentía un cosquilleo al recordar la mano del panda en su cintura. El aroma de su colonia había quedado impregnada en su mano izquierda que estuvo sobre su hombro. Sin pensar la olfateo y se vio sumergida en un mar de sensaciones extrañas.

-¿qué me pasa?-preguntó ella con su mano en su cara- ¿por qué me siento así?

De repente fue golpeada por otro flashback esta vez se vio a ella acostada en su cama mientras Po sobaba su cuello mientras le decía "preciosa". Ella pegó un respingo después de volver en sí.

-¿por qué tuve esos…sueños tan raros?-se preguntó ella no siendo consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de esas imágenes-¿Por qué deje que me convenciera a ir a una fiesta? ¿Por qué deje que me tocara así nada más? No lo entiendo ¡no lo entiendo!

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Po.

-ohhh si, la gatita esta por caer en mi bolsa-pensó Po mientras se quitaba la camisa y se acostaba en la cama- dentro de poco serás toda mía. No puedo esperar a verte sin ropa y escuchar tus gemidos de placer.

Notas del autor:

Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero les haya gustado este capítulo de transición. Las cosas se irán poniendo cada vez mejores, solo esperen. No olviden enviar sus reveiws con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas.


	5. guerrero y maestro

**Capítulo 5: guerrero y maestro.**

El gong del inicio de un nuevo día sonó haciendo que víbora y tigresa salieran de sus alcobas para saludar a su maestro.

-buenos días maestro-dijeron las maestras.

-buenos días-respondió Shifu.

-mono, mantis, grulla levántense-dijo tigresa firmemente recibiendo como respuesta unos gemidos de dolor.

-déjalos descansar-ordenó Shifu para asombro de las maestras- los ataques de Po no solo fueron fuertes si no precisos, ellos no podrán entrenar en al menos dos días más.

-entendido maestro-dijo tigresa haciendo una reverencia.

-hoy he decidido darles el día de descanso, necesito seguir pensando en una forma de deshacerme del panda. Si me necesitan para un asunto urgente estaré en la cueva del dragón.

Sin decir nada más el maestro dejó las barracas. Mientras las maestras llegaron a la cocina para desayunar.

-veo que tú no estás tan herida como los muchachos-dijo tigresa.

-creo…que Po es suave con las mujeres-dijo víbora.

-si…lo es.

La reptil quedo intrigada cuando vio a su amiga esbozar una gran sonrisa, sobre todo si estaban hablando del panda.

-¿Qué?- pregunto tigresa cuando se dio cuenta que víbora la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

-nada, solo que te veo de buen humor el día de hoy.

-yo…yo no sé de qué hablas.

-y parece que no te molesta ahora hablar de Po.

-por supuesto que me molesta él es…él es…-pero tigresa no podía reprimir su sonrisa y el rubor de su rostro.

-haaaaa noooooo-dijo víbora casi en un susurro.

-¿ahora qué?

-él te gusta.

Tigresa abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y sintió nuevamente su cara arder como un _wok_.

-no…no…no seas ridícula-dijo la felina desviando la mirada.

Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro víbora se acercó a su amiga para verla detenidamente, cosa que le incomodó a tigresa.

-¿Qué haces?

-debajo de ese pelaje anaranjado estas como un tomate.

-¡claro que no!-replico tigresa irritada.

-¿cómo puedes saberlo si no te están viendo en un espejo?

-solo lo sé y punto.

Víbora guardo silencio mientras veía con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad a su amiga que estaba perdiendo la postura.

-no puedo culparte-dijo víbora- es un gran guerrero de kung fu y terminó siendo encantador.

-tu dijiste que tenía una actitud de horrores.

-bueeeno eso fue porque estaba impactada por su repentina aparición y enojada por sus comentarios, pero si lo piensas bien Shifu no nos ha dicho precisamente cumplidos todos estos años.

-eso…tienes razón.

-¿te gustaría salir en una cita con el?- pregunto víbora tratando de volver al tema principal.

-eso…eso…es que…no fue…

-¿no fue?

-anoche…no fue una cita…solo… bailamos un poco.

Al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de una tigresa totalmente roja, la mandíbula de víbora se abrió tanto que se desencajó y sus ojos parecían que se le fueran a salir.

Tigresa irritada por esa expresión le arrojó un dumpling a la boca de la reptil y esta se lo tragó sin problemas.

-déjame ver si entendí-dijo víbora recuperando la compostura- ¿saliste durante la noche a bailar con Po?

Tigresa asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior para soportar la vergüenza.

-¡¿y qué clase de baile fue?!-pregunto vibora emocionada.

-¿cómo que "qué clase de baile"?

-¿dejaste… que el pusiera su mano en tu cintura?

-¿vi…víbora que pregunta es esa? No seas ridícula…por supuesto que…yo…

Víbora se cubrió la boca con su cola para evitar que un chillido de emoción se le escapara. No podía creer que la misma tigresa conocida como la líder de los cinco furiosos quien le dedico casi toda su vida al kung fu estuviera en un enredo amoroso.

-¿sabes qué? Esto ya me está molestando-tigresa se levantó para salir de la cocina pero víbora le bloqueo el paso y se paró sobre su cola para estar a la misma altura.

-tigresa esto es serio-dijo víbora con seriedad- al fin ha aparecido alguien que puede cumplir tus estándares ¿Qué pasa si Shifu lo termina molestando y en verdad se va?

-si Po se va…-tigresa fue cayada por el pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza.

Si Po se iba posiblemente ella sería la siguiente candidata, pero un dolor en el pecho le indicaba que eso no era lo que en verdad deseaba.

-debemos decirle a Shifu que deje de tratar de echarlo.

-no somos nadie para decirle al maestro que hacer víbora.

-vamos tigresa, quizá es hora de un cambio.

-¿Qué cambio?

-dejar que un guerrero poco…ortodoxo sea el guerrero dragón, por alguna razón Oogway lo escogió.

Tigresa volvió a tomar asiento y apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha. Estaba confundida con tantos pensamientos rondando su cabeza. Estaba tratando de ser racional, pero sus sentimientos lo impedían.

- yo iré a hablar con Shifu-le dijo víbora.

-te terminará castigando.

-correré ese riesgo y mientras tanto…tu puedes ir a pasar tiempo con Po en tu día libra.

Víbora le guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina antes de que ella pudiera replicar. Tigresa suspiró derrotada y se encaminó al salón de entrenamiento. Cuando abrió las puertas del patio le pareció escuchar la voz de Po viniendo dentro del edificio. Entró y vio que el panda estaba haciendo flexiones con la tortuga de jade amarrada a su espalda.

-997…998…999…1000…-diciendo eso el panda se levantó y desamarró las cuerdas dejando caer ese gran tazón al suelo.

El panda tomó una toalla y se secó el sudor de la cara. No llevaba camisa y su pelaje mojado hacia relucir su musculatura. El corazón de tigresa se aceleró al admirar de nuevo esa figura atlética.

-buenos días-le dijo Po a la felina.

-ah…bu…bu…buenos días-tartamudeo tigresa.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?

-no creo que pueda seguir tu ritmo.

-no me refería a entrenar tu estado físico, más bien hablaba de enseñarte nuevas técnicas de kung fu.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja al panda. Nuevamente quiso negarse por su orgullo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión que no podía negar que él ya era un guerrero formidable.

-¿Qué piensas enseñarme si acepto?-preguntó tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

-te puedo enseñar técnicas que serían afines a tu estilo de pelea.

Ella dudó un momento pero sentía curiosidad de lo que podría aprender del panda. Po hizo a un lado la tortuga de jade para hacerles espacio y arrastró un par de guerreros de madera. Tigresa se puso en frente de él a esperar instrucciones.

-Te voy a enseñar un truco de cómo hacer parecer débil un ataque poderoso-dijo Po.

Tigresa frunció el ceño ante esa proposición. Nunca en la vida había escuchado algo semejante.

-es más fácil de lo que se oye-siguió Po-solo debes realizar los movimientos necesarios y podrás hacer uso de la mayor cantidad de la energía del golpe.

Po se puso en frente de uno de los muñecos y efectuó lo que parecieron movimientos simples, que se veían rápido pero que no llevaban fuerza, sin embargo cuando su puño tocó el guerrero este fue destrozado como si nada. Tigresa no pudo esconder su asombro.

-primero debes imitar mis movimientos y luego practicaras con el guerrero de madera- ella asintió y se colocó a un lado de Po.

Tigresa empezó imitando los movimientos del panda hasta poder recordarlos, siendo una veterana en el kung fu eso no le dio problemas. Incluso llegó a entender la teoría detrás de esa increíble técnica. Después de un rato de práctica procedió a practicar con el guerrero.

Ejecutó los movimientos, esta vez más rápido y logró partirlo en dos. Quedó fascinada por la efectividad de su golpe.

-nada mal-dijo el panda con una sonrisa satisfactoria que fue respondida por una sonrisa de tigresa.

-¿tienes más trucos como este?

-muuuuchos mas.

Las horas pasaron y Po siguió dándoles clases a tigresa sobre técnicas que nunca había visto, ni siquiera escuchado. Tigresa nunca se sintió tan viva durante un entrenamiento. En una de sus prácticas Po se dejó aplicar una técnica de sumisión.

Le dio un giro a Po y se colocó encima de él. Poniendo su rodilla derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, su rodilla izquierda estaba en suelo cerca del costado de Po y ella sujetaba su mano derecha retorciéndola con todo el brazo extendido mientras le sujetaba el cuello su mano derecha. Estaba emocionada de vivir como seria derribar a ese panda.

-bien hecho tigresa-le dijo Po con otra sonrisa.

Ella pegó un respingo, Shifu nunca le había felicitado por su desempeño y ella sin darse cuenta volvió a fijar su mirada en esos bellísimos ojos. Su agarre se aflojó y relajó su postura hasta estar prácticamente sentada sobre el panda.

Las puertas del salón de entrenamiento se abrieron y Shifu entró con una sonrisa llena de esperanza que fue cambiada por una expresión de shock y luego una de ira.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-pregunto el panda rojo con furia.

Tigresa salió de su transe y se dio cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que los dos estaban y dio un brinco para ponerse firme.

-solo…solo estábamos practicando una técnica de sumisión maestro-dijo tigresa.

-nunca había visto una técnica parecida.

-es una técnica que yo creé-dijo Po.

Shifu fulminó con la mirada a Po y este solo le sonreía despreocupadamente.

-panda hoy tendrás otra prueba para verificar si eres digno del título del guerrero dragón.

-deme la prueba que sea que yo la superare con mi barbarosidad-dijo Po con tono altivo.

-tigresa tu nos acompañaras el día de hoy-Tigresa pegó un respingo por esa orden inesperada, pero solo aceptó- regresa aquí después de darte un baño, apestas a sudor.

-es el olor de la barbarosidad-dijo Po saliendo del salón.

Shifu y tigresa salieron detrás de él. Tigresa vio que en el patio se encontraba víbora sosteniendo dos recipientes llenos de agua uno en su cola y otro sobre su cabeza mientras mantenía la forma de una U. con solo ver eso vio que todo intento por cambiar a Shifu de parecer fue un fracaso.

-¿maestro que está planeando esta vez?-pregunto tigresa.

-algo espero funcione y no se salgan las cosas de mano.

La felina no entendió la pregunta pero antes que dijera otra palabra escuchó un varias de voces acercarse a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió, ella se preocupó por creer saber lo que su maestro estaba planeando.

El panda regresó al salón de entrenamiento y cuando entró al patio vio a un montón de conejitos jugando alborotadamente. Miro a Shifu y tigresa que se encontraban a un lado esperándolo. El panda rojo tenía una sonrisa victoriosa prematura.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó el panda confundido.

-todo buen guerrero debe ser un buen maestro, hoy tienes que demostrar eso-dijo Shifu.

-dice…que le voy a enseñar a esos conejitos kung fu?

-si-respondió Shifu y tigresa arrugó la cara preocupada.

-pfff ¿eso es todo? Creí que sería algo más desafiante.

-adelante panda muestra que tan buen maestro eres-dijo Shifu con su misma sonrisa.

El panda le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta y un guiño a tigresa, esta vez no le molesto y por alguna razón sintió confianza hacia el panda.

Una hora después. La prueba había terminado.

-bien conejitos no olviden los que les enseñé y recuerde deben ser…

-¡barbaros!- contestó todos los conejitos al unísono.

Los conejitos se despidieron y Po regreso con Shifu, tigresa y víbora quien había terminado con su castigo. El panda rojo tenía la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro mientras que tigresa y víbora no podían reprimir esas sonrisas de mujeres encantadas. A los tres les sorprendió lo bien que el panda manejó a los niños con sus dinámicas y juegos que les ayudaron a entender algo del kung fu.

-¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar?-dijo el panda con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-pueden hacerlo-dijo Shifu que salió colérico del salón de entrenamiento.

-vamos chicas les cocinare algo delicioso-dijo el panda.

Las maestras fueron con el panda mientras Shifu fue a meditar al durazno de la sabiduría celestial.

-¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de él?-pensaba Shifu- su técnica es del nivel más alto, sacó un puntaje perfecto en la prueba escrita y demostró ser buen maestro. Él sabe que estoy ardiendo por dentro por eso no ha preguntado por los resultados de su prueba, tampoco me ha retado en batalla ni pedido de nuevo el rollo del dragón. Si no fuera por esa actitud tan grosera no me molestaría elegirlo pero aun así…espera… ¿realmente esa es mi razón para negarle el titulo o es por el hecho que yo no fui el que entrenó al guerrero dragón…? No, eso no puede ser…

Shifu se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras meditaba a la sombra del durazno.

Mientras tanto en la cocina el panda termino de almorzar y dijo que iría al salón de los héroes a leer algo de los rollos del kung fu.

-¿puedes creerlo?-pregunto víbora.

-¿creer que?-pregunto tigresa.

-¡que fue totalmente adorable con esos niños!-dijo ella emocionada.

-no es para tanto.

-ohh sigues sin poder ocultar esa sonrisa…

-ya deja de molestarme víbora-tigresa no podía colocar su semblante frio después de ver esa tierna escena de Po cuando los conejitos lo "derribaron" y él decía "oh no me atacan un montón de guerreros barbaros"

Mientras tanto Po llegaba a la entrada del salón de los guerreros.

-podría apostar que esas chicas están hablando de mi justo en este momento-pensó Po- y ahora necesito recoger algo necesario para después.

Po llego al final del salón y encontró al maestro Oogway meditando sobre su bastón. La tortuga bajo lentamente y miro al panda con una expresión de satisfacción.

-¿que deseas Po?

-me preguntaba si entre estos rollos había una sección de mapas de nervios de distintas especies.

-si buscas los mapas de nervios de tigresa, mantis tiene bocetos personales de buena calidad.

El panda no pudo mantener su expresión relajada y puso una de asombro mientras Oogway lo miraba divertido. El panda se cruzó de brazos e hizo un esfuerzo visible para mantenerse calmado.

-¿sabe para que los quiero?-preguntó el panda.

-no para algo decente diría yo.

Po arqueó una ceja por esa respuesta.

-si sabe para que lo voy a usar ¿por qué no me ha echado del palacio?

-si lo hago no podrás cumplir tu destino.

La tortuga tocio un poco haciendo que su rostro se viera aún más arrugado. Po preocupado se acercó y puso su mano sobre el caparazón de la vieja tortuga, al sentir el flujo de su chi pudo ver claramente lo que le deparaba al maestro.

-oiga… usted…

-no tienes por qué preocuparte por este viejo, todos recorremos el ciclo de la vida queramos o no.

Oogway se dirigió a su habitación para descansar y Po nuevamente sintió un mal sabor de boca. Salió del salón de los guerreros y regreso a las barracas. Paso por enfrente de la cocina y se detuvo a hablar con las chicas.

-¿no ibas a leer algo?-preguntó tigresa.

-de hecho me dijeron que mantis tenía los rollos que necesito, así que voy a ir a su habitación a pedírselos.

-¿Qué rollos son esos?-pregunto víbora curiosa.

-eso es una sorpresa-respondió Po nuevamente solas.

El panda llamó a la puerta de mantis y este no contestó. Cansado de esperar Po entró a la habitación y vio al insecto cubierto de vendajes delgados y dormido como tronco sobre un pergamino. Po recorrió la habitación con su mirada y vio un estante lleno de pergaminos. Empezó a buscar hasta que encontró los bocetos de los nervios de los cinco furiosos. Los tomó y los llevó a su propia habitación.

-la verdad no entiendo a ese viejo-pensó Po- puede que solo este delirando porque está en las ultimas…

Po abrió los rollos pero el único que realmente quería era el de tigresa, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Al decirles a tigresa y víbora que iba por unos rollos a la habitación de mantis pero no especificar cuales solo las intrigaría pero no las pondría alertas y si mantis lo descubría solo tenía que decir que planeaba usar un ataque a los nervios con ellos. Pero sus planes en realidad eran otros.

-como hay pocos tigres no he repasado esto en mucho tiempo-pensó Po leyendo con detalle las descripciones del pergamino de tigresa-esto será muy útil para nuestro _momento_ especial gatita.

Notas del autor:

Aquí les traje otro capítulo espero les haya gustado. Como pueden ver Oogway no es un tonto, pero parece que no tiene intenciones de detener a Po con su _Plan_…eso lo puse así por que yo siempre he deducido que la tortuga es como neutral con las decisiones que toman los maestros en el palacio de jade…digo en 20 años nunca le aconsejó a Shifu que fuera menos severo con tigresa…

No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas.


	6. buenas, malas y terribles noticias

**Capítulo 6: buenas, malas y terribles noticias.**

Habían pasado dos días, tanto víbora como tigresa aprendían de Po técnicas poderosas, su progreso era fenomenal. Pero aun así no lograban golpear al panda a no ser que este se dejara aplicar la técnica por voluntad propia. Mono, mantis y grulla todavía se estaban terminando de recuperar y Po también les hacía compañía para bromear con ellos, al parecer ninguno le guardaba rencor. No cabía duda que era un maestro del calibre más alto y todo un caballero. Aunque eso último solo lo aparentaba.

Los tres maestros decidieron tomar un descanso para retomar energía. Tomaban agua de unas cantimploras a la sombra de un árbol a la entrada del salón de entrenamiento.

-yo había escuchado historias que el valle de la paz estaba infestado de bandidos-dijo Po empezando una conversación- pero no he visto a ninguno hasta ahora.

-quizá sea por los rumores de la elección de guerrero dragón-dijo víbora.

-dudo que eso mantenga la paz por mucho tiempo-respondió tigresa.

-víbora he tenido una duda últimamente-volvió a hablar Po- el clan de las víboras que mencionaste antes…no suele practicar kung fu sino el estilo del colmillo venenoso ¿Por qué estas aquí en el palacio de jade?

Tigresa le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su amiga pensando que podría incomodarla esa pregunta pero ella seguía sonriente como siempre.

-Po…veras…yo nació sin colmillos, bueno para ser precisa no me crecieron hasta cuando alcance la madurez pero sigo sin la capacidad de producir veneno.

-ah ya veo…-dijo Po aparentando incomodidad- disculpa si te hice sentir incomoda por eso.

-descuida-respondió víbora sin dejar de sonreír- ya no dejo que eso baje mi autoestima.

-y…que hay de ti tigresa? Como llegaste al palacio de jade?

-ya te lo conté-respondió ella.

-lo hiciste?

-si…esa…noche?-la felina estaba confusa. Tenía la impresión de haberle hablado de ese tema al panda, pero no recordaba el momento exacto.

Por otro lado, Po sabía que los recuerdos bajo los efectos de la poción son difíciles de retener y se perciben mas como un sueño.

-saben algo?-dijo víbora- yo voy a ir a traer unos dulces que compré el otro día en el pueblo, ahora vengo.

La reptil salió reptando a toda velocidad del patio dejando a los otros maestros solos.

-no se necesita un genio para saber cuáles son sus intenciones-pensó tigresa con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

-tu amiga es muy amable-dijo Po.

-ah sí, si lo es…sobre la pregunta que hiciste…

-no tienes que…

-no me molesta hablarte de eso-interrumpió tigresa.

Nuevamente le dijo como fue su experiencia en el orfanato, su encuentro con Shifu y el incidente con tai lung. Ella no dejaba de tener una sensación de _deja vu_ con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-ya veo-respondió el panda-de seguro debes odiarme.

-¿Qué?-exclamo tigresa- no, por habrá de…

-te quite el título que deseabas y te humillé delante de todos…lo lamento.

Tigresa vio por primera vez al panda con una expresión de desánimo, y eso no le gustaba.

-no te odio-dijo tigresa- eres mejor en kung fu que yo…sobre la humillación no importa, yo también he dejado en ridículo a muchos en batalla.

Tigresa le sonrió al panda y este le respondió con otra. Apartó la vista de golpe temiendo volverse a perder en ese mar de jade que eran los ojos del panda.

-¿en serio sigues evitando el contacto visual conmigo?-pregunto incrédulo Po.

Tigresa sintió que su cara ardía de vergüenza nuevamente, quiso voltear a disculparse pero solo abría y cerraba la boca compulsivamente sin producir ruido alguno y parpadeaba rápidamente mientras desviaba su mirada de un punto a otro. Po soltó una risita por lo bajo por ver tan nerviosa a esa maestra.

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto tigresa recuperando la compostura.

-de que tienes miedo a mis malvadísimos ojos del demonio de jade-dijo Po en el tono más burlón y exagerado- puedo doblegar tu voluntad y serás mi esclava de por vida oooh ooohh oooohh

El panda abrió los ojos como platos, hacia círculos con las manos y hacia sonidos molestos. Tigresa trato de mantenerse firme pero su voluntad fallo y una sonrisa se le escapo junto a un sonido de una risa ahogada.

-deja…deja de hacer eso…-tigresa no aguanto más y se hecho a reír.

Desde la puerta una víbora los observaba tapándose la boca para evitar gritar de alegría y evitar que le brotaran lágrimas de felicidad de los ojos por ver a su amiga riendo como nunca.

Víbora regresó con los dulces que había prometido, le hubiera gustado poder dejarlos a solas más tiempo pero el día de entrenamiento aun no terminaba. Después de la merienda regresaron a ejercitarse siguiendo las indicaciones del panda y las horas pasaron hasta que la jornada terminó.

Sin dar aviso un ganso mensajero aterrizó en el patio con un pergamino en sus patas.

-maestra víbora-dijo el ganso- aquí hay un mensaje de su padre.

-oh gracias-le dijo la reptil a su mensajero, y no solo por el mensaje sino por una darle una perfecta excusa de irse-si me disculpan voy a ir a mi habitación a leerlo, los veo luego.

Antes de salir el maestro Shifu entro al patio del salón de entrenamiento y se dirigió a sus alumnas y el panda.

-buenas tardes maestro Shifu-contestaron todos, incluso po le contestaba con respeto.

-espero hayan tenido una buena sesión de entrenamiento-dijo el maestro algo irritado, sus intentos por deshacerse del panda habían fracasado hasta el momento y no se le ocurría nada mas- si me necesitan voy a estar en el salón de entrenamiento.

El panda rojo entro en la edificación y víbora se dirigió al as barracas quedando solos tigresa y Po.

-tigresa-le llamó el panda- vamos a ver la puesta de sol.

-¿la puesta del sol?-pregunto incrédula la felina- ¿para qué?.

-porque es relajante después de un día de entrenamiento-respondió el panda.

-es…está bien-respondió la felina dudosa.

Lo que sorprendió a tigresa fue que Po la condujo al salón de los guerreros y de un salto subió al techo de la edificación.

-Po subir ahí esta…

-prohibido? Ya te dije que dejes de ser tan rígida- respondió el panda desde lo más alto del techo- aunque solo sean unos metros más, la vista desde aquí es mejor.

Tigresa suspiró derrotada y dando varios saltos subió al techo junto a Po. Los dos se sentaron mirando en la dirección en la que el sol se ocultaba detrás de las montañas. Tigresa no creyó que eso fuera relajante aunque no negaba que esos arreboles eran llamativos.

-¿hermoso no crees?- pregunto Po

-espero el maestro Shifu no nos vea desde el salón de entrenamiento.

-te preocupas mucho, y ahora no puedes culpar a mi mirada encantadora de haberte obligado a subir.

-ya deja de decir eso-dijo tigresa avergonzada cruzando su mirada con la del panda- ya te dije que no le tengo miedo a tu mirada.

-pues yo si le tengo miedo a la tuya-dijo el panda dejando confundida a tigresa- porque tengo que usar de todo mi poderío para no perderme en ellos.

Tigresa se sobresaltó cuando el panda cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al suyo, quedando a pocos centímetros del de ella. En un par de segundos la felina tuvo pensamientos fugases.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿Qué se cree al tratar de besarme habiéndolo conocido hace solo unos días?... Cerró sus ojos, no puede usar su técnica de sumisión conmigo y dejo su guardia baja. Ya veras, recibirás una cachetada…no, un puñetazo…no, un zarpazo que te dejara cicatrices de por vida por tu atrevimiento…

Contradiciendo todo pensamiento en su cabeza tigresa terminó de recorrer esos centímetros restantes y juntó sus labios con los del panda. Ella pegó un respingo por no creer lo que había hecho. Iba a replicar pero el panda abrió sus ojos para ver a la felina y ella no pudo nuevamente apartar la vista. Po se acercó nuevamente, esta vez recorriendo toda la distancia de separación y volvió a besarla. Tigresa sintió que todos sus pelos se erizaban, cerró los ojos con fuerza como en una especia de rechazo a eso, pero no hiso nada más para apartarse. Po siguió dándole besos inocentes en sus labios y la felina se sentía cada vez más como mantequilla al sol que se derrite.

El sol se ocultó y las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo. El panda finalmente le dio tregua a los labios de la felina y esta tenía la respiración agitada, no por la falta de aire sino por el nerviosismo que sentía.

-¿tan malo fue?-pregunto Po con burla.

-no…eso…eso no…fue…no, no le sé-tigresa desvió la mirada temiendo lo que podría suceder si volvían a cruzar miradas.

-tigresa…me gustas.

Al escuchar las palabras del panda tigresa quedo como una estatua. Su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho y no podía tomar aire.

-sé que ha sido por poco tiempo y todo esto es nuevo para tí-siguió Po- pero de verdad me gustas.

Tigresa no respondió, solo se mordió los labios y asintió pesadamente.

-no quiero presionarte…puedes darme tu respuesta cuando te sientas lista para hablar. Por ahora…podríamos reunirnos con los otros en la cocina para cenar.

-…si, vamos-dijo tigresa en un tono apagado.

Ni ella sabía lo que sentía, todavía percibía ese hormigueo que hacía que sus pelos se erizaban y sentía impotencia por no poder darle un golpe al panda. Bajaron del techo y se dirigieron a la cocina sin decir nada.

El panda vio a lo lejos al maestro Oogway meditando en el durazno. Era evidente lo que pasaría, había llegado la hora del viejo maestro para pasar a mejor vida. Eso le dejó nuevamente un sabor amargo en la boca.

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento Shifu se encontraba meditando hasta que escuchó un aleteo.

-quien esté haciendo ese ruido de aleteo que lo deje de hacer-gritó el maestro irritado para después escuchar a alguien caer desde un traga sol en el techo. Era Zeng- ah que bien, me gustaría escuchar buenas noticias.

El ganso quedo con la palabra en la boca y no sabía cómo responder.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Shifu-¿Por qué te has tardado en volver?

-es que… me lastimé.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-eh…por una explosión.

-¿Qué explosión?-preguntó el maestro temiendo lo peor.

-la que destruyó la puerta de la prisión de chor Gom…cuando tai lung escapó.

El maestro Shifu palidece. La visión del maestro Oogway se cumplió, no pudo evitarla. Tenía que informarle de esto. Shifu paso de largo a Zeng sin decir ni una palabra, cuando llegó al patio una figura descendió y bloqueo su camino. El maestro adquirió posición de batalla, pero se relajó al ver que era el maestro halcón.

-¿maestro halcón que hace aquí?-pregunto Shifu.

-vengo… vengo…vengo a…-estaba respirando agitadamente y parecía cansado.

-¿qué ocurre?

-digame por favor…que no le ha dado el…rollo del dragón…-dijo el ave entre jadeos.

-¿hablas de Po? No, aun no se lo he dado.

-gra…cias…gracias al cielo…-el ave se desplomó en el suelo cuando saco un pergamino de su bolsa.

-¡zeng!-grito el maestro Shifu al ganso-sé que también debes estar cansado pero por favor llama a los sirvientes y diles que vengan por el maestro.

-si, como ordene maestro Shifu.

Zeng se fue y el maestro Shifu examinó con rapidez al maestro halcón, no parecía herido solo exhausto.

Tomó el pergamino del suelo y lo abrió para leerlo. Era la respuesta a la carta que había mandado solicitando información del panda. Empezó a leerla y nuevamente palidece al enterarse de la verdad. Apenas vio a los sirvientes entrar en el patio el maestro Shifu salió corriendo en busca de Oogawy. Pudo verlo a lo lejos en el durazno y se apresuró aún más.

Al llegar encontró al maestro ejecutando movimientos de tai chi. Shifu trato de decirle algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-ma…maestro le tengo…malas…terribles noticias…

-shifu solo hay noticias, no son ni buenas ni malas-respondió la tortuga.

-es…que…lo que pasa…es…

-¿tan mal le ha ido a Po en tus pruebas?

-¿Qué? No, el panda ha…tenido un desempeño… perfecto-dijo con desprecio.

-esas son buenas noticias-respondió Oogway con una sonrisa.

-maestro-dijo Shifu recuperando la compostura- su visión se ha hecho realidad. Tai lung ha escapado y viene en camino.

La tortuga pego un respingo casi imperceptible pero se relajó de inmediato.

-esas son malas noticias…si no tuviéramos al guerrero dragón.

-esas son las terribles noticias maestro-dijo Shifu casi gritando- ya veo por qué se negaba a dar detalles de su vida. Me ha llegado una carta del consejo de maestros, ese sujeto…ese sujeto es xiao.

-¿xiao?-dijo Oogway-¿el extraño de la noche?

-¡si! También conocido como el verdugo de los criminales, el cazador de cuellos, el asesino de malhechores y muchos otros nombres más. Todos se los ha ganado por que todos los que se enfrentan a él han terminado muertos o incapacitados de por vida. Y no olvidemos el incidente con la maestra mei ling- Shifu ahora tenía la furia pintada en su rostro-…si grulla se entera que Po es xiao querrá asesinarlo o morir en el intento…y…y además la carta también dice sobre las cosas que ha hecho. Lo único que hace es buscar pleitos a donde quiera que va.

El panda rojo saco el rollo para leerlo como si fuera una lista.

-aquí dice que se ha visto envuelto en peleas en bares, peleas en festivales, peleas en oficinas de correo, peleas en bibliotecas, peleas en rings ilegales de peleas, peleas en bu…bu…burdeles ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS MAESTRO! ¡Creo que prefiero darle el pergamino a tai lung!

-Shifu tú debes saber bien que rino, buey y cocodrilo no tuvieron un inicio precisamente honroso-dijo Oogway con tono tranquilizador- ya te he dicho que el pasado debe quedar atrás.

-pero eso no es el pasado maestro ¡es el presente! Ese sujeto no es más que una sucia persona que ha sido bendecido con un talento para el kung fu, quien sabe lo que hará una vez tenga el rollo del dragón.

-Shifu…-le dijo Oogway en un segundo intento de tranquilizarlo- en los siglos que he vivido he visto a personas modestas convertirse en grandes guerreros y en otros casos aunque muy pocos, grandes guerreros se han vuelto personas modestas. Mi buen amigo, debes creer que Po le traerá bien tanto al palacio como a ti.

El panda rojo no sabía cómo contestar a eso. No creería que Po traería nada bueno al palacio de jade, quería echarlo antes que se supiera que él era xiao, quien se dice ha matado a más personas que el mismo gran maestro víbora.

-prométemelo Shifu, prométeme que vas a creer.

-lo…lo intentare maestro-respondió Shifu lleno de duda.

-bien…mi momento ha llegado-dijo el maestro con una sonrisa-debes seguir tu camino sin mí.

Oogway le da su bastón a Shifu que quedó sorprendido por sus palabras. La tortuga se acercó al borde del precipicio y se dio la vuelta. Hizo una reverencia y su figura se deshizo en pequeñas esferas de luz que se fueron volando junto a un centenar de pétalos de flores del durazno. Shifu le imploró que no lo dejara, pero ya era tarde. Oogway se había ido.

Resignado ante esos acontecimientos no le quedaba más opción que confiar en el panda. Contuvo sus lágrimas de tristeza y se fue hacia las barracas donde seguro estaban los alumnos. Al llegar pudo notar que todos estaban comiendo en la cocina y riendo con las bromas del panda. Mono, mantis y grulla parecieron haber terminado su recuperación. Le sorprendió que incluso tigresa se estaba riendo. Se paró en frente de la puerta hasta que todos cayeron en cuenta que estaba ahí y dejaron de reír. Po le estaba dando la espalda por lo que tuvo que girar su silla para poder verlo.

-alumnos y…guerrero dragón…-eso sorprendió a todos e hiso que Po arqueara una ceja por la incredulidad-les tengo noticias…el maestro Oogway ha dejado este mundo.

Todos los furiosos quedaron en shock por esa noticia, no se esperaban que el maestro Oogway quien había vivido siglo moriría antes que ellos.

-la otra noticia es que tai lung ha escapado de prisión-ahora todos pusieron caras de preocupación a excepción de Po- la última voluntad del maestro era elegir a Po como el guerrero dragon y yo voy a cumplirla…no perdamos más tiempo, vengan conmigo.

Todos obedecieron y llegaron al salón de los guerreros. Shifu se colocó enfrente de la piscina de la luna que emitía la única luz que alumbraba ese lugar. El panda rojo empezó a realizar movimientos generando corrientes de aire haciendo que los pétalos que se encontraban flotando en la superficie se elevaran en el aire hasta que uno se posó sobre un lado del rollo del dragón y lo sacó de balance. Shifu atrapó el rollo con el bastón justo para que el bastón tocara levemente la superficie del agua generando una única honda. Shifu tomó el rollo y se lo ofreció a Po que no parecía nada emocionado.

-¿y qué ocurrirá cuando lo lea?-pregunto el panda tomando el rollo.

-nadie lo sabe-respondió Shifu- la leyenda dice que oirás el aleteo de las mariposas y encontraras la luz en la cueva más oscura.

Po miró fijamente el pergamino con una expresión de fastidio y todos quedaron confundidos.

-¿no vas a abrirlo?-preguntó tigresa preocupada.

-…no-respondió Po.

Notas del autor:

Aquí tengo otro capítulo. Ahora saben en parte porque Po se ganó el odio de los maestros del consejo, aunque la principal razón fue el incidente con la amiga de grulla, mei ling. Más adelante escribiré un capítulo de eso. El próximo capítulo será titulado "Po vs Tai lung" La cosa se está poniendo buena, ya verán. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas.

Nos leemos luego.


	7. ¿el maestrodiscípulo de nuevo?

**Capítulo 7: ¿El maestro… discípulo de nuevo?**

La bruma era tan densa que no se podía ver nada más allá de unos dos metros. El clima era frio y podía helar los huesos, pero eso no lo detenía. Él avanzaba velozmente sin detenerse por ese angosto puente, no temía para nada que fuera a colapsar. Su determinación le daba valor y confianza. No dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre él y su ambición.

El leopardo de las nieves llegó a un pico de la cadena montañosa. Se disponía a seguir pero una sombra pasó fugaz por el frente haciéndolo pegar un respingo. Rugió por lo bajo y adquirió posición de batalla esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. No se dio cuenta del ataque pero gracias a sus reflejos involuntarios se inclinó a un lado para evitar por poco lo que pareció una cuchillada al cuello. Se llevó la mano a la parte de donde provenía el ardor y cuando la retiró vio un líquido rojo teñir su pelaje gris, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre no era una herida grave. Volvió a gruñir y empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca de su atacante. Sin embargo no pudo percibir nuevamente a su adversario y lo siguiente que sintió fue una cuchillada en la espalda. Rugió de dolor y de ira. Sea quien sea no era un oponente cualquiera.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-gritó tai lung mientras miraba a todos lados- ¡muéstrate!

-aquí estoy-dijo un susurro a su espalda.

Tai lung se dio la vuelta para conectar un puñetazo, pero fue esquivado y recibió dos golpes en el rostro y una patada que lo mando volando hacia el puente del que venía. Su ira iba en aumento ¿Cómo era posible que alguien jugara con él así? Nuevamente vio una figura volar hacia a él y tai lung logró esquivar las cuchilladas que lo hicieron retroceder. En medio de la ataque lanzó varios zarpazos para defenderse y en ultimo sintió un roce entre sus garras. La figura volvió a desaparecer en la niebla y lo siguiente que vio fueron un par de plumas revolotear mientras caían a sus pies.

-tienes buenos reflejos y grandes habilidades-dijo la voz- pero esa ira consume mucho de tu energia.

El leopardo de las nieves volvió a gruñir y apretó los puños. Pensaba en la forma en que haría sufrir a aquel que se estuviera burlando de él.

-no deberías gastar tanto aliento en gruñidos inútiles-tai lung escuchó el crujir de las tablas. Esa persona estaba sobre el puente y caminaba en su dirección.

Volvió a tomar una posición de batalla esperando lanzarse apenas viera a su contrincante. Pero en el momento que vio a esa persona aparecer de entre la niebla no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Era un búho real con ropajes purpuras.

-si eres quien creo que eres no me sorprende que me hayas logrado golpear-admitió el leopardo relajando su pose.

-ah muchacho tu ego es demasiado grande-dijo Fenghuan- con ese nivel no me sorprende que Oogway haya logrado apresarte.

-¡la última vez me tomo por sorpresa!-respondió tai lung furioso- esta vez me aseguraré de matarlo antes de tomar el rollo del dragón.

-demasiado tarde, Oogway ya está muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-tengo espías que me informan sobre lo que ocurre en el palacio de jade-siguió Fenghuan- la vieja tortuga finalmente llego al final de su lapso de vida.

-si Oogway está muerto esas son buenas noticias para mí-dijo tai lung con una sonrisa- solo me queda asesinar al resto.

-ese era mi plan, pero desafortunadamente el candidato a guerrero dragón, que por cierto no es ninguno de los discípulos de Shifu, tiene habilidades excepcionales y podría representar un problema.

-¡no me importa!- grito tai lung- lo matare a él también.

-muchacho te propongo un trato. Yo te entreno para que seas más fuerte, matas al candidato, obtienes el rollo del dragón y yo obtengo el control sobre el palacio de jade y el valle de la paz ¿Qué dices?

Tai lung arqueó una ceja por esa inesperada proposición.

-no me interesa-respondió el leopardo de las nieves- debo apresurarme antes que él lea el rollo.

-no debes preocuparte por eso, mi espía dice que es un guerrero terco y se niega a leer el rollo. Desea enfrentarte solo con su poder.

-oohh parece que la fortuna me sonríe-dijo tai lung con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-reconsidera mi oferta.

-¿me puedes enseñar algo que no esté en los mil rollos del kung fu?-pregunto tai lung amenazante.

-los secretos de los rollos prohibidos-respondió Fenghuan.

El leopardo sintió algo que no había sentido en años, la emoción de aprender algo nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

-enséñeme lo que sabe…maestra-dijo tai lung haciendo una reverencia.

Notas del autor:

Sé que les prometí que ya estaría en este cpaitulo pero decidi subir la apuesta XD. Por cierto, debo acalarar que para que este fic no se parezca tanto a mi saga de fics no voy a usar las técnicas de la serie, osea tai lung no va a aprender los 12 movimientos imposibles, el puño destructivo de 5 dedos, el toque sedoso de la luna ni ningún otro ataque overpower. Voy a usar otros recursos.

No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas.


	8. Po vs Tai lung

**Capítulo 8: Po vs Tai lung**

El cielo estaba nublado y el viento frio, una tormenta se avecinaba pero algo más peligroso también venia. Po se encontraba parado al pie de las escaleras del palacio de jade contemplando la calle principal del pueblo totalmente desierta. Estaba esperando a su adversario, el legendario guerrero tai lung.

Las últimas semanas en el palacio de jade estuvieron muy tensas. Shifu y los cinco furiosos no dejaban de insistirle que abriera el rollo del dragón, halcón no insistió para que Shifu le negara el título a Po, viendo que la última voluntad del maestro Oogway fue nombrar al panda como guerrero dragón aun sabiendo lo que había hecho. Pero decidió quedarse para ayudar en la lucha si era necesario. Hace una semana llego una carta de duelo del mismísimo tai lung fijando fecha para la pelea. Po había entrenado exhaustivamente, a un ritmo que incluso era pesado para él. No sabía por qué pero sentía ganas de terminar ese asunto, su estancia en el palacio de jade lo perturbaba. Se sumió en unos recuerdos de hace pocos días.

_Po dejo de entrenar, estaba exhausto y ya había anochecido. No tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para ir a las barracas. Tomó su cantimplora y bebió su poción especial que relaja los músculos y renueva fuerzas. Se tumbó en el suelo y contempló las estrellas. Supuso que no tendría de otra opción más que pasar la noche en el suelo del patio de entrenamiento. Se dispuso a dormir pero unos pasos llamaron su atención. Abrió los ojos y se topó con una felina de mirada fría._

_-Hola tigresa-dijo Po- ¿vienes a aprovechar que no puedo defenderme y atacarme?_

_Ella no le prestó atención a las bromas del panda y fue al grano._

_-Po entiendo que quieras lograr esto con tus propios esfuerzos-empezó a decir en un tono que era mezcla de entendimiento y reproche- pero debes entender que tu vida no es la única en peligro._

_El panda suspiró irritado por tener nuevamente esta conversación._

_-aun si no venzo a tai lung, que no creo que sea el caso. De seguro estará muy débil para que tú y el resto de los maestros lo acaben fácilmente._

_-¡ese no es el problema!_

_Se le notaba ira en sus ojos, pero lo que se notaba también era preocupación._

_-me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mí-dijo Po con una sonrisa picarona- descuida no pienso morir hasta que me des tu respuesta._

_Para sorpresa del panda ella no pareció avergonzarse. Todo lo contrario, ella se arrodillo a su lado y puso su cabeza en su regazo._

_-ohh esto es una respuesta positiva?-pregunto Po alegremente._

_-Po…-dijo ella en tono apagado, parecía que no lo escuchaba-¿Por qué no quieres ser el guerrero dragón? Alguien tan talentoso y hambriento de conocimiento por el kung fu no dudaría en aceptar ese título y el poder que conlleva._

_Po volvió a suspirar irritado. Si se a sinceraba debería despedirse de su plan de hacer suya a la maestra tigresa, definitivamente parecía que su conciencia hubiera escapado de la cárcel donde la arrojó y lo hubiera estado azotando desde que Oogway dejo en claro que sabía sus intenciones… eso o el cansancio y la poción le estaban afectando finalmente._

_Cansado de montar un acto decidió lo que haría, terminaría su entrenamiento, vencería a tai lung y regresaría a Gongmen, dejando atrás el rollo del dragón. Aunque antes de llegar a casa podría hacer una parada en un burdel para liberar tensión._

_-tigresa…-dijo él con el mismo tono apagado- tengo muchas razones para no aceptar ese título._

_-deben ser buenas-dijo ella._

_- no soy estoy dispuesto a mantener la nobleza que sugiere ese título_

_-lo dices porque te gusta beber, bailar y otras cosas?…eso ya no me parece un problema si has logrado llegar a este nivel-su tono y su mirada parecían suplicantes._

_- …primero escucha esas "otras cosas" y luego dime si no lo sigues considerando un problema…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una figura acercándose por la calle principal. Era un leopardo de las nieves bastante musculoso. Eso era extraño, la mayoría de individuos que conoció de esa especie eran más delgados y pequeños. De seguro se trataba de un espécimen único como él.

Tai lung se detuvo hasta a estar a unos metros de Po y los dos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes.

-¿eres Po? ¿el candidato a guerrero dragón?-pregunto el leopardo con una sonrisa- puedo ver que eres fuerte.

-así que tu eres tai lung…hagamos esto de una vez.

El leopardo ensancho su sonrisa y miro a Po como un depredador mira a su presa.

-he esperado veinte años por este día, y no pienso cometer el mismo error de confiarme.

Tai lung rápidamente golpeó varios puntos en su pecho y hombros generando una tenue luz amarilla que se propago por su cuerpo antes de desaparecer. Po reconoció ese procedimiento, no era algo que estuviera en los mil rollos del kung fu. Era una técnica de los rollos prohibidos. Tai lung deshizo sus limitadores físicos.

-veo que vas a dar el todo por el todo, ah?-dijo Po tomando pose de batalla.

Tai lung se lanzó al ataque sin decir nada. Con una rapidez extraordinaria trató de atinarle una patada descendente a Po, pero él la logró bloquear y el piso bajo sus pies se resquebrajó. Po trato de golpear a tai lung con su puño pero el leopardo desvió el golpe con su antebrazo. Antes que pudiera contraatacar Po reafirmó su pose y tai lung fue mandado a volar por una fuerza misteriosa. El leopardo clavo sus garras en el piso para detener su movimiento y le dedico una mirada asesina a Po.

-eres bueno…esa es la técnica llamada _flujo de fuerza_-dijo tai lung irguiéndose- solo necesitas un leve contacto con tu oponente para hacerle daño como si en verdad lo golpearas, es una técnica avanzada que se encuentra en los últimos rollos del kung fu.

-lo sé-respondió Po- estuve estudiando todos los rollos, incluyendo los prohibidos estas últimas semanas. Debo admitir que fue duro pero logre dominar todas las técnicas. Aunque Shifu me dijo que nunca estudiaste los rollos prohibidos ¿lo hiciste a escondidas?

-espera…¿dominaste todo eso en tan poco tiempo? ¡Imposible!

-si no me crees, ven y compruébalo.

Tai lung se quedó inexpresivo y se puso en guardia. Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro esperando cualquier indicio de una a posibilidad de atacar. Al ver que su oponente no hacía nada se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia el otro.

-¡MIL GOLPES DE MUERTE!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

Pareció entonces que a ambos les brotaran docenas de brazos y empezaron a chocar sus puños. Los impactos sacudían la tierra y producían ráfagas de viento como un tornado. En su intercambio de golpes se movieron por el pueblo y las casas eran reducidas a escombros. Parecía que esa lucha era de la magnitud de un desastre natural. Los dos culminaron su técnica y se separaron. Tai lung no perdió el tiempo y volvió a arremeter contra Po. El panda trató de darle un puñetazo pero su mano traspaso a tai lung. Su imagen se desvaneció y Po se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por lo que parecía eran varios leopardos.

-¡CIRCULO DESMEMBRADOR!-se escuchó la voz de tai lung y todos esos leopardos se lanzaron contra el panda.

Po se movió rápidamente y empezó a bloquear todos los ataques. Esa escena en verdad parecía un panda peleando contra varios enemigos, pero en realidad solo había uno que dejaba proyecciones al moverse. Po trato nuevamente de golpearlo pero el leopardo lo volvió a evadir, esta vez dio un brinco y se elevó en el aire. Miró al panda desde lo alto y pareció preparar otro ataque.

-¡PALMA TITÁNICA!- haciendo un movimiento con su mano hizo un golpe de palma hacia abajo.

Po se preparó para recibir el impacto, cruzando sus brazos en lo alto y tensando sus piernas. Una gran onda de aire chocó contra él y el terreno alrededor pareció hundirse provocando un gran cráter. Pero tai lung no se detuvo y empezó a ejecutar varios ataques quedándose suspendido en el aire. Las hondas de aire chocaban contra el suelo deformándolo y provocando temblores que podían sentirse en todo el valle. Los aldeanos se refugiaron en una montaña cercana y los cinco furiosos y el maestro halcón observaban a lo lejos preocupados.

Tai lung detuvo sus ataques y empezó a descender cuando vio que una figura se alzó en medio del polvo. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Po lo sujetó por detrás dándole la vuelta y haciendo que cayera de cabeza al piso. Trató de atacarlo mientras se recuperaba del impacto pero tai lung se irguió casi de inmediato y empezó a tacar con zarpazos al panda. Po bloqueaba sus ataques y contratacaba con el _flujo de fuerza_, pero tai lung hacia lo mismo. No importaba quien atacaba y bloqueaba con cada contacto, por mas leve que fuera, el impacto era tremendo. Pero esta vez Po logró ganar el intercambio de golpes y le asestó un puñetazo en la boca en la boca del estómago a tai lung, colocando toda su fuerza en ese golpe el leopardo salió volando a ras de piso y salió del pueblo y se perdió en el bosque. A lo lejos se escuchó un impacto, pero Po no bajo su guardia.

De en medio de los arboles salió tai lung con una expresión de furia, su pelaje estaba enmarañado y sucio y tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo de donde brotaba hilos de sangre. Dejándose guiar por la ira nuevamente se abalanzó hacia Po. Cuando quiso darle un puñetazo él se desvaneció en el aire, y varias imágenes del panda aparecieron en posición de ataque rodeando al leopardo. Tai lun a duras penas pudo reaccionar para defenderse del_ circulo desmembrador _de Po. Este logró atinarle una patada en la espalda mandándolo a volar hacia el pueblo y al impactar destruyó una casa.

-maldición-masculló tai lung saliendo de los escombros- ¿Cómo es posible que sus ataques sean tan fuertes sin haber removido sus limitadores?

-porque soy bárbaro.

Po apareció de la nada y le dio asestó un golpe de fuego que lo hizo atravesar varias casas. Tai lung se levantó nuevamente lanzando un rugido atronador. Se puso en cuatro patas y se preparó para otra acometida.

-solo ven y te seguiré mandando a volar-dijo Po burlonamente.

Tai lung gruñó y clavo sus garras en el piso, algo parecido a vapor apareció a sus alrededores y la imagen de sus alrededores parecía distorsionarse de la misma forma que la imagen de la tierra caliente que se ve a lo lejos. Po sonrió y se puso en posición de alguien que está a punto de empezar una carrera. Y a continuación el panda también se vio rodeado de vapor.

-¡DRAGON DEVORADOR!

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque y el vapor que los rodeaba tomó forma de un dragón chino. Los dos chocaron y generaron una gran explosión que arrasó con la mayoría de casas del pueblo. Estuvieron igualados en ese choque pero Po se recuperó primero y agarró la cola de tai lung y empezó a azotarlo varias veces contra el piso. Cuando quiso darle otro giro sintió que lo que agarró perdió peso y tai lung le asestó una patada en la cara a Po. El panda retrocedió confundido al no saber lo que sucedió, pero cuando se vio la mano notó que aún tenía la cola de tai lung…solo que ya no estaba conectada al resto del cuerpo.

-¡AGH!-grito Po mientras dejaba caer la cola al piso que desprendía sangre por el lado del corte. Vio a tai lung con su zarpa derecha ensangrentada- ¡¿en serio te cortaste tu propia cola?!

Tai lung rugió y atacó a Po como un desquiciado. El panda fácilmente contraatacó con un gancho a la mandíbula que elevó a tai lung en el aire. Po curvó los dedos de ambas manos y pareció que dos pequeños tornados se formaron en sus palmas. Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y genero un ataque doble de palma titánica que golpeó a tai lung y lo mandó volando hacia los cielos.

Po se quedó esperando unos segundos a ver que sucedía y pudo ver a tai lung cayendo. Se hizo a un lado y el leopardo cayó al suelo haciendo un agujero con la forma de su silueta.

-no…-se escuchó la voz de tai lung-no puedo perder…no de nuevo.

El leopardo salió del agujero y se puso en guardia, pero se tambaleaba y empezó a toser sangre. Su cuerpo había sufrido demasiado daño en esa pelea. Po ya había decidió acabar con él pero en sus ojos vio una gran tristeza. Debería sacarlo de su miseria pero algo le molestaba y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Se acercó rápidamente y con sus dedos presionó varios puntos en su pecho generando una leve luz amarilla. Luego Po se puso detrás de tai lung y presiono otros puntos en su espalda con el mismo efecto. Lo agarró del cuello para evitar que se cayera y levanto el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

-_skedush_-dijo Po dándole un toque en el centro de su espalda generando ahora un gran resplandor que se pudo ver a lo lejos.

Po dejo caer a tai lung que estaba gimiendo de dolor. El felino trató de levantarse pero sentia su cuerpo pesado y no tenia sensibilidad en sus piernas.

-¿q…que…me has hecho?-pregunto tai lung con voz apagada.

-has perdido. Destruí varios de tus nervios-respondió Po fríamente-nunca volverás a caminar.

-no…no…debo…conseguir el rollo…

Tai lung se dio la vuelta y empezó a arrastrase en el suelo en dirección al palacio. Po lo miraba con pena. Moriría por sus heridas incluso antes de siquiera llegar l pei de las escaleras. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza y noqueó al leopardo. Fácilmente se lo subió al hombro y se dirigió al palacio de jade.

Justo al final de las escaleras se encontraba Shifu con su telescopio en manos.

-veo que has triunfado Po…

Po paso a su lado sin dirigirle la mirada y entro en la habitación de Shifu al final del salón de los héroes y dejó sin ninguna delicadeza a tai lung en la cama. Con gran habilidad tomó medicina y unos vendajes y trató rápidamente las heridas del leopardo

-¿se puede saber qué haces?- pregunto Shifu confundido.

El no respondio, solo se limito a tratar las heridas de tai lung. Shifu se le quedó observando con semblante frio, pero su interior se removia al ver a su hijo en ese estado. Habiendo terminado Po salió de la habitación y se acercó a los rollos del kung fu e introdujo la mano al fondo del estante para sacar el rollo del dragón.

-¿por esto estuvo dispuesto a llegar tan lejos?-pregunto Po en su voz se escuchaba el desprecio-¿en verdad vale la pena?

-desde luego que la vale-respondió Shifu- ese pergamino contiene el secreto para el poder ilimitado.

-¿pero por que ponerlo como un trofeo enfrente de todos para que los guerreros luchen entre ellos para conseguirlo? ¿O es acaso que no lo has notado?

-¿notado que?

-¡que fue esta ideología que corrompió a todos ustedes!-gritó el panda- me han contado historias de lo que ha sucedido aquí y ya puedo ver leer líneas.

El panda fulmino a Shifu con la mirada y este fruncía el ceño tratando de parecer calmado.

-usted quería ser el guerrero dragón ¿no es cierto?

Shifu pegó un respingo ante esas palabras inesperadas, pero luego puso su semblante inexpresivo.

-muchos guerreros han querido ese título. No es de extrañar que yo lo haya querido en mis días.

-sí, pero al no obtenerlo usted paso toda esa obsesión a tai lung.

-¿Qué dices?

-usted me oyó muy bien-respondió Po con tono severo- deseaba tanto el rollo que al no obtenerlo y ver la posibilidad de entrenar al futuro guerrero dragón llenó la cabeza de tai lung de sueños y fantasiosas ¡usted lo convirtió en lo que es!

Shifu En el fondo sabía que eso era verdad, pero tenía que defenderse.

-¿y tú quién eres para juzgar a los demás? No has sido precisamente un santo.

-tiene razón ¡no lo soy! De hecho soy todo lo contrario a un santo. Pero aun así Oogway me escogió, para darme este dichoso rollo. Bueno, veamos si valió la pena.

Po abrió el contenedor del rollo y Shifu dejó de respirar. Saco el pergamino y lo abrió de golpe. El panda frunció el ceño y le dio vuelta al rollo un par de veces. Después de unos segundos se echó a reír, aunque esa risa no reflejaba alegria.

-¿Qué…que ocurre?-preguntó Shifu confundido.

-jejeje lo suponía-Po le mostro el pergamino a Shifu.

Este desvió la vista pero no pudo evitar la tentación y miro de reojo. Después no pudo soportar la tentación y lo miró. No entendió lo que sucedía al ver el rollo vacío.

-está en blanco-respondió Po- significa que es "poder ilimitado" no es nada.

-no…no lo entiendo…-shifu estaba agobiado al ver el rollo por el que tanto luchó y luego hiso pasar a sus alumnos por tanto para conseguirlo.

-¿hiso sufrir a su hija 20 años por esto?

-¿mí qué?

-disculpe…¡¿creía que se reclutaban soldados en los orfanatos?! ¡Estoy hablando de tigresa!

El panda rojo ya no soportaba eso y no pensaba seguir dejándose insultar.

-¡puede que seas el guerrero dragón, pero eso no te da el derecho a criticar mi relación conmigo y mis alumnos!

-¿"alumnos"? ¿Ella solo es una alumna para usted?

-¡asi es!

Po hiso un ademan con la cabeza y Shifu volteo a ver la puerta. Ahí se encontraban los cinco furiosos y el maestro halcón. Estaba tan abrumado por la conversación que no se percató de su presencia. Entonces vio a Tigresa, tenía el dolor pintado en su cara y Shifu se arrepintió hasta el fondo de su alma cuando vio su rostro. Trató de decir algo pero tigresa se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

-debería hablar con tai lung primero.

Diciendo eso, Po pasó al lado de sus compañeros y salió detrás de la felina.

Notas del autor:

Espero les haya gustado la pelea y haberme redimido al ver que decepcione a algunos con el capitulo pasado… tal y como dije use otros recursos , me inspire en varias técnicas de maito gai un personaje de naruto y microft y junazard personajes de kenichi. Ahora si lo que muchos estaban esperando…o eso creo. En el siguiente capitulo habrá escenas M+ XD. Sean pacientes y también tengo un par de sorpresas para mas adelante. No olviden dejar sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas. Nos leemos luego.


	9. desahogo

**Capítulo 9: desahogo.**

Tigresa estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, no tenía rumbo fijo solo quería alejarse de ese lugar. Seguía corriendo con la respiración agitada por sus emociones hechas un lio y no podía evitar derramar lágrimas. Siguió corriendo hasta que se quedó sin aliento, normalmente habira recorrido una distancia muchísimo mayor a esa, pero su llanto se llevaba gran parte de su energía. Se apoyó en un bambú y frotaba la cara con el dorso de la mano. Lanzó un rugido al aire y le dio un puño al tronco de ese bambú para partirlo.

-oye la naturaleza no tiene la culpa-se dio la vuelta para ver a Po que la habia seguido.

Desvió su mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

-no quiero hablar con nadie Po-trato de decir ella sin que su voz se quebrara.

-solo quiero asegurarme que este bien.

-¡estoy bien!

-no me parece, si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo.

El panda tomó posición de batalla esperando a que la felina hiciera su movimiento. Ella apretó los dientes y se lanzo al ataque sin decir nada mas y sin importarle que la viera llorando.

Lanzo varios golpes que Po bloqueo y esquivo sin el mas minimo esfuerzo. Ella luego empezó a lanzarle zarpazos como una fiera, el panda tuvo que tener mas cuidado para no ser lastimado.

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó ella-¡¿Por qué…?!

Sus ataques se hicieron cada vez más lentos hasta que se detuvo completamente.

-¿Por qué sigo siendo rechazada?

Bajo la cabeza ya sin importarle la presencia del panda ni nada más, pero luego sintió unos brazos robustos rodearla. Po la estaba abrazando.

-yo nunca te rechazaría…incluso si tú me rechazas. Fue lo que pensé al contarte mi pasado.

Tigresa no se resistió al abrazo y dejo escapar sus sollozos.

-se lo mucho que significaba su aprobación, yo te entiendo. Mis padres tambien son unos monstruos en el entrenamiento.

-pero…alguna vez te dijeron… que estaban orgullosos de ti?

-si, aunque con palabras frias. Por eso te entiendo.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho ya sin importarle quien era él, ya no se preguntaba si solo la manipulaba o decía la verdad. solo quería alguien en que apoyarse.

-tigresa…-dijo Po rompiendo el abrazo al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia-al menos deberíamos encontrarte un refugio para la lluvia.

La felina se limpio el rostro y miró a los alrededores. Pudo reconocerlos.

-hay…una cabaña que es propiedad de Shifu…

-por donde?

-sígueme.

Caminaron por un par de minutos hasta encontrar una cabaña en medio del bosque. Tigresa levanto una roca para sacar una llave y abrir la puerta.

-bueno yo…

-pasa-le dijo ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

El panda arqueó una ceja incrédulo y entro en la cabaña. Casi de inmediato la lluvia empezó a caer.

-¿Por qué Shifu tiene una cabaña tan apartada del pueblo?

-no lo sé-respondió tigresa- quizá tenga algún valor sentimental para él.

Ella se sentó en una esquina y Po siguiendo su ejemplo tomó asiento a su lado.

Antes que hubiera un silencio incomodo, tomó una calabaza que traía y bebió de ella.

-¿eso es…_baiju_?-preguntó tigresa.

-sip, me gusta beber después de una buena batalla.

-puedo tomar un poco?

Disimulando muy bien su sorpresa por el pedido de la maestra le entregó la calabaza. Tigresa le dio un trago y puso una mueca de asco.

-esto es una porquería-a pesar de sus palabras le dio otros dos tragos.

-oye tranquila-le dijo Po quitándole la calabaza- no estas acostumbrada a beber alcohol, podría caerte mal.

Ella solo asintió y luego se puso a llorar nuevamente. El panda se sorprendió cuando ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-wow- pensó Po- incluso cuando no quiero conquistar, sigo conquistando.

Aprovechando la situación Po la rodeo con el brazo estrechándola un poco más a él y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Contrario contra todo pronóstico ella se acomodó en su lugar. le arrebató la calabaza una vez más para darle otro trago.

-¿Cómo se cuando estoy ebria?-preguntó tigresa.

-de hecho no sabes que estas ebrio hasta estar sobrio de nuevo.

-¿ te has emborrachado?

-no tan seguido como crees, el exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para la salud.

-yo creo que no hay nada que pueda perjudicar tu barbarosidad…_hic._

-okey eso es señal que debes parar.

Po le quitó la calabaza y se tomó el resto del contenido.

-oye eso no es justo-dijo ella en tono de reproche.

-te invitaré a unas copas después-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-eso significa…que te vas a quedar?-preguntó ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho del panda.

-hmm no lo sé, ahora soy oficialmente el guerrero dragón… ¿tú quieres que me quede?

Ella no respondió y siguió con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

-yo no sé qué hacer la verdad-siguió Po- nunca he tenido un objetivo en específico…quizá por eso pude entender el secreto del pergamino, porque mi vida es la que tiene el vacío más grande…como ese pergamino.

-deja de hablar así- dijo tigresa descubriendo su rostro-Po eres el maestro más grande de toda china. No me gusta que creas que tu vida no vale nada.

-tu tampoco estabas contenta con lo que has logrado.

-pero tú has logrado más que yo y…

Tratando de evitar que la conversación se saliera de control por puso su dedo pulgar en sus labios para silenciarla. La miró fijamente no quería siguiera azotándose con su pasado. No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, Shifu se la había dejado fácil. Si llegó a esto no se echaría para atrás.

Se acercó y le dio un beso inocente y breve. Tigresa pareció pensar un par de segundos y luego ella se levantó un poco para darle otro beso. Po puso acunó su rostro con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la jalo de la cintura hacia él. Ella se tensiono por su falta de experiencia al ver que los besos ya no eran solo un mero contacto de labios. Pero no intento apartarse y dejó que Po la guiara. Tomaban aire de vez en cuando y de cuando en vez. Solo se escuchaba los truenos y la lluvia azotar la tierra. Entonces Po besó su cuello y bajo su mano izquierda por su cuello y descaradamente paso por su pecho. Tigresa pegó un respingo notable y apretó sus labios para aguantar la vergüenza. Era obvio lo que iba a pasar ahora, no tenía intenciones de rechazarlo. Ya no le importaba los valores que había seguido por tantos años, solo quería desahogarse.

-Po…-le dijo tigresa susurrándole y poniendo su mano sobre la de él-hay…hay un colchón en el closet.

Esa era luz verde para la acción y sin más el panda se levantó y buscó el dicho colchón que puso en el suelo. Tigresa fue a acostarse en el sin dirigirle la mirada, se le notaba demasiado tensa.

-empezare con algo para relajarte- dijo el panda.

Le quitó las sandalias y tomó uno de sus pies con delicadeza, ella no entendía lo que hacía hasta que presionó con uno de sus dedos y un corrientoso le recorrió la planta del pie hasta la nuca. Fue algo totalmente nuevo para ella y se sintió agradable. Po siguió presionando puntos en sus pies provocándole choque que estremecían a la maestra hasta que la dejo sin aliento. Luego el panda se acercó a ella y le desabotonó el chaleco dejándole ver los vendajes que cubrían su pecho, teniendo experiencia sabia como desajustarlos. Al hacerlo él quedo pasmado al ver el gran tamaño de esos senos cubiertos de pelaje blanco.

-ooowow-pensó Po- sí que tenía los encantos ocultos bajo el uniforme. Desearía poner ahora mismo mi _bambú_ en medio de esas _montañas blancas_, pero debo hacer un paso a la vez.

Luego siguió con los pantalones dejándola sola su parte inferior de la ropa interior. Tigresa estaba totalmente sumisa, producto de su ligero embriague y la fascinante sensación del masaje. Pero Po no se detuvo ahí, le dio la vuelta para posicionarse sobre ella con una pierna a cada lado y luego empezó a masajearle la espala produciendo el mismo efecto que antes y arrancándoles gemidos y ronroneos a la felina. Descendió poco a poco hasta que llegó a la base de la cola y con ambos pulgares presiono un punto cerca a la base provocándole el mayor choque hasta ahora haciendo que ella rugiera, pero no de dolor. Su cola quedó como tabla vertical por el efecto del choque. Retiró los dedos los dedos y el cuerpo de tigresa se des tensionó sobre el colchón.

Ahora Po se quitó sus pantalones. Se puso sobre tigresa, aunque no aplastándola con su peso. Siguiendo con el tratamiento indicado para las felinas le mordió ligeramente el cuero de la nuca y frotaba su miembro contra su trasero. Tigresa aceleró su respiración al notar los mordiscos en su piel y aquello que Po frotaba sobre sus glúteos. Po le quitó la última pieza de ropa interior, que por cierto estaba húmeda. Aspiro su aroma y le dio un lengüetazo para percibir la esencia de la felina.

Finalmente Po la tomó de la cintura para elevarla un poco e ir palpando su entrepierna con su miembro.

-Po…se cuidadoso…-le dijo tigresa con voz sumisa.

-tranquila-le respondió el.

Encontrado la _entrada _Po sujetó su miembro y lo introdujo poco a poco hasta que se unieron completamente. El panda cerró los ojos y abrió la boca sintiendo esa sensación placentera, que parecía tener algo diferente de las veces anteriores. Mientras que tigresa no sabía cómo describir esa nueva sensación, pero se alivió que no era tan dolorosa como se imaginaba.

Po le paso el brazo por el vientre y el pecho haciendo que se irguiera y poder seguirle mordiendo el cuero de la nuca (A las felinas les encanta eso) Entonces Po empezó a moverse sacando y metiendo gentilmente su pene. Tigresa trataba de evitar gemir por lo alto.

-déjalo salir-le susurró Po al oído- aquí nadie te va a escuchar.

Haciéndole caso dejó de retener su voz y gimió tan duro que parecía gritar. Po fue gradualmente acelerando el ritmo y tigresa subiendo el volumen de sus alaridos. El panda le apretó uno de sus suaves senos y con su otra mano presiono su abdomen para apegarla más a él. La felina trató de darse la vuelta buscando los labios de Po y este no se lo impidió. Compartieron un beso lleno de lengüetazos y las embestidas de Po se hicieron más rápidas. Hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y ambos eyacularon, soltando sus fluidos corporales. Cayeron jadeando y satisfechos por el evento.

-eso…eso…eso fue increíble- dijo tigresa.

-dame un minuto y te seguiré mostrando cosas increíbles-decía Po mientras estimulaba su miembro con su mano para recuperar su erección.

-¿Qué?

Esa noche tigresa recibió toda una lección del apareamiento más salvaje.

Notas del autor:

Tal y como prometi les traje la escena M, la mas M que he escrito hasta ahora. se que me tardé en comparación con mi ritmo habitual, es solo que quise darle oportunidad a otros fics sobre otras series que me rondaban la mente. Aunque debo admitir que no he tenido tanta audiencia en esos como en mis historias de kung fu panda. en fin esperen el siguiente capítulo que puede que se me ocurra algo para alargar un poco la historia. No olviden dejar reviews.


	10. xiao el mas odiao

**Capítulo 10: xiao el mas odiao**

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco detrás del horizonte. Una felina corría lo más rápido que podía sobre los tejados de las casas siguiendo los gritos de batalla, tenía que darse prisa. Le habían informado que un noble había sido secuestrado en esa ciudad durante una reunión de negocios. Las autoridades trataron de ayudar a esa persona pero tuvieron que hacer una retirada debido a la superioridad numérica. La gata montes había dejado atrás a su maestro, compañeros y al maestro rino por no ser tan rápidos como ella. Las voces a lo lejos ya no se escuchaban pero sabía de donde habían llegado.

Rápidamente saltó de un tejado para caer en medio de una calle. La imagen que vio le horrorizó, en el suelo había docenas de cadáveres de bandidos y se podía ver a una figura voluminosa a lo lejos. Era un guerrero usando una armadura que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo. Quedaban solo dos bandidos. El de la armadura tomó a uno de ellos y le retorció el cuello 180 grados, el otro salió corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba mei ling y pudo ver el horror en la expresión del bandido y sus intentos por pedir ayuda.

-¡no!, no quiero morir-el bandido le dijo a mei ling una vez la vio.

La felina se dio cuenta que el enmascarado veía al jabalí que corría hacia la gata. Mei ling pudo sentir que las ansias asesinas emanaban de él.

-¡NO!-mei ling se corrió como el viento, pero llego un instante tarde. El enmascarado tomó una espada y decapitó al bandido, salpicando de sangre a la gata montes.

Ella se detuvo en seco y se admiró sus manos y ropas sucias de ese líquido rojo, hasta lo sentía en su rostro.

-ups discúlpeme-dijo el enmascarado-no era mi intención ensuciarla, permítame compensarla por la ropa.

La felina salió de su estado de shock y miró a ese sujeto. Su armadura gris estaba teñida de rojo con la sangre de todas sus victimas.

-¡no tenías por qué matarlo!-gritó ella-¡él ya se había rendido!

-era un secuestrador-respondió él- no era más que basura y yo soy bueno sacando la basura.

La sangre de la felina hervía de ira e indignación, no podía aguantar más a ese tipo. Había escuchado rumores de él y se dio cuenta que no eran exageraciones.

-¡no eres más que un asesino!

-ahórrate el sermón gatita-dijo el enmascarado- usted es de la academia Lee Da, entonces puede asegurar al señor Jong.

-esta masacre fue un espectáculo digno de recordar-dijo Jong sung jai kai chow que estaba saliendo de su escondite y se acercó a los dos guerreros- ah mi amigo xiao tu sí que sabes cómo matar con estilo, tu arte es único.

El takin se dio cuenta de la presencia de la maestra y la reconoció de inmediato.

-usted debe ser la maestra mei ling

-sí, lo soy-contesto secamente la felina.

-le informo que no debe ponerse enojada, tal como dijo el_ extraño de la noche _estos eran unos secuestradores que trataron de raptarme, merecían ser ejecutados. Aunque hubiera preferido llevarlos a mis castillo para probar mis nuevos _juguetes_.

Ella ya no pudo aguantar más, tras ver que un noble tirano se llevara bien con ese asesino. No podía dejarlo pasar.

-¡ustedes son…!

-¡mei ling!-la felina dio la vuelta y vio a su maestro que llegaba con tres rinocerontes, dos alumnos de la escuela lee da y el maestro rino.

-maestro…-dijo la felina más calmada- este sujeto no es más que un asesino.

-mei ling te recuerdo que él está autorizado por el consejo de maestros para usar sus habilidades en contra de bandidos.

La maestra vio de reojo al maestro rino, que evidentemente estaba indignado pero no podía negar eso.

-pero…

-sin peros Mei ling-le cortó su maestro y se dirigió al takin- señor Jong le escoltaremos a nuestra escuela donde estará seguro.

-le agradezco su cooperación-respondió jong.

-¡¿cómo pueden hacerse los ciegos ante esta barbarie?!-exclamo indignada mei ling- ¿desde cuándo el consejo permite cosas así?

-maestra mei ling- esta vez el que hablo fue el maestro rino- aunque no comparto los métodos de xiao la ley no protege a los bandidos. Y el consejo le ha dado la licencia por el reconocimiento de varios maestros de kung fu.

Mei ling apretó los dientes y cerró los puños por indignación, impotencia e ira.

-ya puede retirarse xiao-dijo el maestro de mei ling- nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

-esperen un momento-intervino Xiao y todos se voltearon a mirarlo- gatita, si me desafiaras en un duelo oficial donde yo apostaría mi licencia para matar ¿aceptarías?

El maestro pegó un respingo ante eso. No podía permitir que su alumna aceptara un duelo contra ese sujeto tan misterioso. Pero en menos de lo que tardaron sus pensamientos de ir de su cabeza a su boca la felina respondió.

-que no te quede ninguna duda, maldito.

-¡mei ling!-gritó su maestro.

-¿y tú que apostarías?-preguntó xiao ignorando al maestro.

-lo que sea para ver a un asesino como tu siendo tratado como lo que es.

-uy que seriedad-se burló xiao.

-¡yo no he autorizado esto Mei ling!-volvió a intervenir el maestro.

-maestro, déjeme colocar a este sujeto en su lugar.

-¿y que pasara si pierdes?-pregunto el maestro preocupado por su alumna.

-¡yo nunca perderé contra un maldito homicida!

-¿acaso crees que ganaras solo porque gritas lo que crees que es correcto?-pregunto xiao burlonamente- Si es así no me molestara mostrarte lo dura que es la realidad. El maestro rino puede ser el juez.

Rino le dedicó una mirada asesina al enmascarado, sabía que ese era otro de sus juegos para sacarlo de quicio.

El maestro de lee Da se entabló en una competencia de miradas con su mejor alumna, él compartía su opinión con ella pero no quería arriesgarse a que se enfrentara con ese sujeto, del cual había escuchado solo atrocidades.

-maestro por favor-le dijo ella en tono firme-por el honor del kung fu.

Con esas palabras el maestro suspiro resignado, volvió a tomar aire con los ojos cerrados y luego exhalo para volver a verla.

-eres toda una maestra ahora-dijo él- lo que te pase de ahora en adelante, queda bajo tu responsabilidad.

-entendido maestro-dijo ella con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia. Luego se dirigió a xiao- cuando pierdas te quitaras tu mascara y juraras nunca volver a practicar kung fu.

-bien, pero si yo gano serás mi esclava durante un día.

Eso sorprendió a los alumnos y maestros, quien estaban dispuestos a quejarse pero la boca de mei ling nuevamente fue más rápida

-di lo que quieras porque vas a perder-respondió Mei ling con tono firme a lo que xiao solo rio burlonamente.

-si ambos han aceptado yo seré el juez del enfrentamiento que tendrá lugar mañana al medio dia en la escuela de lee da-dijo rino de mala gana.

-entonces te veré mañana gatita- El enmascarado dio un salto a un tejado y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

…

Al día siguiente se mei ling tuvo un par de horas extras de sueño por petición de su maestro para reponer todas sus energías. Ella solo realizo un calentamiento antes del duelo. Se encontraba parada en medio del patio principal de la escuela. Todos los alumnos estaban presentes emocionados por la batalla entre la mejor alumna de la escuela contra el famoso _extraño de la noche._ Tenían sus esperanzas puestas en mei ling.

El sonido de las puertas abrirse hizo que callar a todas las voces que susurraban. Pero al entrar un guerrero vestido de armadura, se escucharon sonoros abucheos e insultos por parte de la audiencia, la gran mayoría eran alumnos de la academia. Jong tenía un asiento privilegiado para ver ese espectáculo.

-¡silencio!-gritó el maestro de la escuela haciendo callar a todos.

Xiao se colocó enfrente de Mei ling y el maestro rino se subió a una tarima, listo para cumplir su rol de juez.

-yo el maestro rino autorizo este duelo entre mei ling y xiao bajo la supervisión del maestro Luang de la academia Lee Da, xiao ha apostado su licencia para ejercer sus habilidades en el kung fu ¿no es verdad maestro?

-claro que si-respondió xiao confiado. mei ling tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-y la maestra mei lin ha aceptado ser…su sirviente…

-¡esclava!-interrumpió xiao- yo no dije sirviente, dije esclava.

Los alumnos se indignaron por esa propuesta y empezaron a insultar nuevamente al enmascarado incluso algunos le arrojaban zapatos.

-¡compórtense!-esta vez la que gritó fue Mei ling y luego se dirigió a xiao- yo acepto.

Todos en la audiencia inhalaron audiblemente por la aceptación de mei ling y el maestro luang hizo una mueca de molestia.

-si ambos maestros han aceptado hagan su reverencia a su oponente y esperen mi señal-dijo el maestro rino.

Mei ling y xiao se inclinaron levemente ante el otro y tomaron posiciones de batallas esperando el inicio del combate.

-empiecen-dijo rino.

Mei ling avanzo tan rápido que solo unos pocos pudieron seguirla. Xiao logró bloquear un puñetazo de ella y trato de contraatacar, pero la imagen de mei ling pareció desvanecerse en el aire.

Gracias a sus reflejos bloqueo varios golpes que parecieron venir de la nada. Mei ling parecía haberse vuelto invisible, y xiao lanzaba golpes que solo le daban al aire. Los alumnos vitoreaban a mei ling quien era conocida como la maestra más rápida de toda china. Esperaban que ella defendería el honor del kung fu.

De repente xiao dio un quejido y entonces se supo que los golpes de mei ling estaban conectando. Los sonidos de su armadura aboyándose eran prueba de eso. Xiao recibió varios golpes más y su rodilla derecha tocó el suelo. Los gritos aumentaron su volumen y todos daban por terminada la batalla.

Xiao lanzó un puño que logró rozar contra el torso de mei ling. Ella dio un giro y le conectó una patada en la cabeza haciendo que el casco se deformara. Parecía que esa armadura no era del todo una protección contra esos poderosos golpes. La felina dio dos vueltas en el aire y se alejó de su contrincante.

-de no ser por esa armadura habrías perdido-dijo mei ling con gracia.

-si esta armadura no me limitara los movimientos tú ya habrías perdido-respondió xiao incorporándose- pero no tengo por qué preocuparme, ya puedo leer tus movimientos.

-¿eso crees? Pues veamos qué te parece esto.

Mei ling se puso en cuatro patas en una posición parecida al de un depredador dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre su presa. Xiao relajó su postura y se dispuso a esperar lo que se avecinaba. El maestro luang estaba ansioso, sabía que mei ling podía a llegar a ser el doble de rápida corriendo en cuatro. Si xiao había bajado su guardia esa era su oportunidad para darle fin al encuentro.

-¿qué esperas gatita?-pregunto xiao con burla.

Mei ling gruñó por lo bajo y salió disparada como una flecha. Pero xiao pudo predecir la trayectoria de su ataque. Bloqueo con su antebrazo izquierdo el doble puñetazo que le iba a propinar y con su mano derecha tomó a mei ling del cuello y la azotó contra el piso. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar dio un puñetazo que levantó una gran nube de polvo. La gente estaba confundida por lo sucedido. Pero al acentuarse el polvo vieron a xiao de pie y a mei ling en el suelo con agujero en el suelo de piedra al lado de su cabeza. Ella estaba atónita, no podía creer que había perdido.

-el encuentro ha terminado-grito rino- el ganador es xiao.

Todos guardaron silencio a excepción de jong que aplaudió lentamente a su amigo.

-ya lo escuchaste gatita, yo soy el ganador y eso te convierte en mi esclava por un día.

Ella se levantó y miro fijamente a xiao, no tenía el valor para mirar a su maestro y a sus compañeros.

-tal y como lo prometí…seré tu esclava.

-bien dicho-la sonrisa de xiao se sentía a través de esa mascara aboyada- mi primera orden es que te desnudes ahora.

Con esas palabras rino y luang gruñeron y todos los estudiantes volvieron a alzar la vos.

-¡cállense!-gritó xiao- yo aposte mucho en esta pelea así que no tienen por qué reprochar que disfrute mi premio.

-él tiene razón-dijo mei ling aun sin mirar a nadie más que xiao- ambos colocamos cosas en riesgo en este encuentro y voy a corresponder.

Un silencio doloroso para la maestra se formó mientras se despojaba de todas sus prendas. Terminó quedando totalmente desnuda en frente de todos que estaban furiosos.

-oye amigo xiao-le grito jong- creo que esto es apropiado para la ocasión.

Jong le arrojó una cadena con un grillete al final.

-oh yo sé bien que siempre puedo contar contigo mi buen amigo jong-respondió xiao desenvolviendo la cadena y con un movimiento parecido al de alguien que maneja un látigo.

La cadena giró y el grillete se cerró alrededor del cuello de mei ling. Por reflejo se llevó las manos al grillete, pero xiao dio un jalón que hizo caer a la felina al suelo. Todos en la audiencia ya no aguantaron más y se disponían a ir en contra del enmascarado.

-¡quédense donde están!-gritó Luang haciendo que todos se detuvieran.

-descuiden-dijo xiao- se las devolveré mañana en una pieza…aunque estará algo _usada._

De esta forma xiao salió de la academia y paseo a mei ling por la calle principal de la ciudad. Todos quedaban boquiabiertos por esa escena. Los hombres clavaban sus miradas en mei ling. Las mujeres cubrían los ojos de sus niños para que no vieran eso. Terminaron saliendo de la ciudad y recorrieron el bosque, mei ling atraía todas las miradas indiscretas de los viajeros. Finalmente llegaron a un pueblo cercano. Recorrieron varias calles hasta llegar a un edificio vistoso. Tenía un letrero que decía "casa de las sombras".

-esto es…

-un burdel-le dijo xiao y sin más le jaló hacia adentro.

En la recepción se encontraron a un leopardo de las nieves con un kipao femenino de color negro negro.

-xiao-le dijo ella y puso su atención a la maestra- veo que traes…compañía.

-hola Su-le respondió el enmascarado-quisiera mi habitación privada.

-por supuesto adelante.

Xiao siguió arrastrando a mei ling por ese lugar. Había muchas leopardos en brazos de aldeanos y posiciones comprometedoras. De las habitaciones se escuchaban gemidos sonoros y hasta gritos. Algunos se volteaban a ver y le dirigían miradas lujuriosas y sonrisas ladinas al ver a la gata montes en su traje de nacimiento, se repugnó y se abrazó a si misma con fuerza. Se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de madera, xiao la abrió y le dio otro fuerte jalón a la felina para que entrara para después volverla a cerrar.

Notas del autor:

Detalles de lo que pasó adentro en el próximo capítulo.


	11. la razón

**Capítulo 11: la razón.**

Mei ling fue arrastrada a la habitación por xiao. Estaba muy decorada y había una cama tamaño real con sabanas de apariencia suave. Pegó un respingo al sentir dos manos agarrando el collar que tenía puesto, escuchó un sonido metálico y este se abrió. Con sus manos sobó su cuello maltratado por ese instrumento, ya podía respirar normalmente de nuevo.

-ponte cómoda-le dijo xiao y ella miró con horror la cama- descuida las sabanas están limpias y no contraerás nada, te lo prometo.

Ella solo respondió con una cara de asco, mientras veía que el enmascarado buscaba algo en una gaveta. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y apretó sus puños, tratando de no pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

-ten-le dijo xiao ofreciéndole unas vendas- cúbrete los ojos, sabes que tengo que mantener mi identidad secreta.

Ella dudó un momento, luego tomó las vendas y se las ajustó en la cabeza para cubrir sus ojos. Quedó rígida en su lugar y escuchó otros sonidos metálicos. Dedujo que xiao se estaba quitando su armadura. Sintió la cama ceder ante el peso de algo y estremecerse por los movimientos de alguien.

-acuéstate-le dijo secamente.

Mei ling se mordió los labios y se dio la vuelta. Anduvo sobre cuatro patas hasta llegar a la cabecera de y se dejó caer. Estando en posición boca arriba apretó las sabanas con ira.

-¿así que esto me pasa por creída?-pensó mei ling- debí escuchar a mi maestro…no, no voy a sentir remordimiento. Hice esto siguiendo mis ideales y no voy a retractarme, aun si significa que seré violada por este desgraciado.

Un ronquido interrumpió los pensamientos de la felina, ella arrugó el ceño bajo esas vendas e hiso girar una de sus orejas en la dirección de xiao. Efectivamente estaba roncando.

-¿se…se quedó dormido?-pensó incrédula.

Pero los continuos ronquidos de ese personaje misterioso eran evidencia irrefutable. Se limitó a esperar y esperar, al no poder ver sintió esa espera eterna. Debieron pasar varias horas hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Dejó de escuchar los ronquidos y percibió que xiao se bajó de la cama a abrir la puerta.

-hora del almuerzo-dijo xiao alegremente-aquí tengo comida para ti también.

-no quiero comer nada.

-¿disculpa? ¿Es así como responde una esclava?

La felina volvió a apretar los puños y se tragó su orgullo.

-no, disculpa.

-llámame amo.

-Discúlpeme…amo.

-así está mejor ahora ven a comer, es una orden.

Ella se acercó al borde de la cama para sentarse, aunque no podía ver nada podía percibir un exquisito aroma.

-ya que no puedes ver yo te voy a dar de comer.

Sintió algo acercarse a sus labios, estaba caliente y olía bien.

-abre la boca.

Abrió la boca dudosa y dejó que ese trozo de comida entrara. Sabía tan bien como olía. Xiao siguió alimentándola por varios minutos hasta que acabaron con la comida.

-no puedes negar que son buenas cocineras-le dijo xiao.

-¿a qué juegas?-le preguntó irritada.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿por qué ese cambio de actitud?

-no he cambiado mi actitud. Ahora que te humillé enfrente de todos en tu escuela he quedado satisfecho y no tengo que hacer más nada… ¿o te quieres aparear conmigo?

-¡desde luego que no!

-entonces solo duerme hasta mañana-le respondió xiao sin la más leve irritación- yo me iré y podrás quitarte esa venda de los ojos. Le diré a las chicas que te den un vestido sexy y podrás irte en la mañana.

Ella guardó silencio ante esas palabras, no entendía el comportamiento impredecible de ese sujeto. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y hablo sin pensar.

-espera-xiao se dio la vuelta arrugando el entrecejo confundido-antes de que te vayas, solo dime tus razones de por qué has matado a todos esos bandidos.

-precisamente porque son bandidos.

-¡pero son seres vivos! ¡¿Cómo no puedes sentir nada?!

Se escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada y unos pasos acercándose a la cama. Esta cedió por el peso del individuo otra vez y se escuchó un suspiro.

-te contaré algo que me sucedió cuando tenía quince años. Estaba llegando a un pueblo durante la madrugada, mi padre siempre me ordena viajar para conocer lugares. Al llegar escuché un alboroto en una de las casas y todos los demás aldeanos estaban huyendo. Cuando entré vi a dos lobos golpeando a una pareja de cerdos. Los noqueé fácilmente y me dispuse a ayudar a los cerdos, sus rostros estaban llenos de moretones. Escuché gritos en el piso superior. Subi rápidamente y entré a uno de los cuartos, vi a un tercer lobo sosteniendo bruscamente a una cerdita contra el suelo, la estaba violando. Era solo una niña de diez años. No le di tiempo de hacer más nada y le retorcí el cuello.

La pequeña se alejó de mi temerosa, la calmé como pude y regresé con ella al primer piso. Sus padres seguían inconscientes al igual que los lobos. Algunos aldeanos habían regresado. Les pedí ayuda para que trataran a los padres y la pequeña. Yo tome a los dos lobos restantes y les rompí fácilmente el cuello cuando nadie prestaba atención. Los llevé al bosque y cave sus tumbas, no por prestarle respetos. Si no que el olor a putrefacción sería una incomodidad para los habitantes y arrojarlos al rio seria contaminación, mejor que fueran abono para las plantas. Después me enteré que esos lobos habían sido arrestados, pero luego fueron liberados. Entonces decidí que mataría a toda escoria que se me atravesara en el camino.

Mei ling guardó silencio un momento y pensó cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir.

-te entiendo-le dijo ella-pero yo aun así no los habría matado. Los habría llevado ante la justicia.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste? solo escaparían otra vez, debido a que los mejores guardias fueron asignados a la prisión de ese tal tai lung los escapes se han vuelto el pan de cada día. Lo mejor es darles fin antes de que sigan.

-¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida matando? ¿Crees que eso le dará fin al mal?

-no, el mal esta en todos nosotros. Aun si matara a cada bandido sobre la faz de la tierra será cuestión de tiempo para que aparezcan más.

-al menos admites que tu camino no te llevara a nada.

-¿y el tuyo si? Arrestan a los criminales que luego escapan y siguen haciendo de las suyas ¿Cómo ayuda eso en verdad?

-tú no eres mejor que ellos si te rebajas a su nivel.

-si dices esos tú los igualas a las personas que no le hacen mal a nadie… sabes que esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado.

Po se levantó de su cama dispuesto a irse.

-si huyes me das la razón.

-piensa lo que quieras, a mí no fue al que desnudaron en público por su gran boca y falta de habilidad-respondió secamente y cerró la puerta.

Mei ling regresó al día siguiente a su escuela vistiendo un kimono vistoso, nadie le quiso dirigir la palabra. No sabían que decirle. Ella fue a su habitación se cambió a sus ropas habituales y empezó a entrenar como si nada. Guardó el kimono para recordar lo ocurrido ese día y motivarse a mejorar para algún día pedirle la revancha a xiao.

Notas del autor:

Los trollé verdad? X) en mi defensa yo puse una advertencia en la sinopsis en la historia asi que no pueden reclamarme que odian a Po y como pueden ver él puede ser un asesino pero no un violador.

En el siguiente capitulo volvemos a la trama principal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: la redención de un padre**

El sol se asomó por la ventana haciendo que sus rayos iluminaran levemente el cuarto poco después se oyó el gong matutino y por rutina tigresa se levantó de golpe para buscar la puerta de su habitación, pero una mano le sujetó el brazo deteniéndola.

-no iras a salir así, verdad?-le dijo Po con tono burlón.

Ella no entendía lo que quería decir y ni porque estaba con él. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en cueros. Sujetó la sabana y se dio prisa para cubrirse. Poco a poco recordó los eventos ocurridos el día de ayer. Po venció a tai lung, descifró el secreto del rollo del dragón y Shifu…

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara?-preguntó Po con el mismo tono burlón- ¿no puedes creer lo que sucedió anoche?... ¿debería recordártelo?

Antes que pudiera contestar Po le dio un beso haciendo suficiente presión en el contacto para volverla a recostar y posicionarse sobre ella pero sin ponerle su peso encima. La beso tiernamente en los labios y luego paso al cuello, dándole suaves mordidas.

-Po…no-susurró ella.

El panda se separó aun quedando encima. La miró con ojos interrogantes y la vio a ella con una expresión seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó sobando tiernamente su mejilla izquierda.

-no me siento…bien-dijo ella frotándose la frente.

-ah…debe ser una resaca por lo que bebiste anoche.

Comprendiendo su situación se recostó a su lado y sobó tiernamente su cabeza provocando que se volviera a dormir. Horas más tarde despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor y muy hambrienta.

-¿dormiste bien?-preguntó Po.

-"bien" es una palabra fuerte, yo diría más bien que caí inconsciente.

-¿tomo eso como un cumplido?

Ella ni sonrió ante las bromas del panda, nuevamente le dirigió una mirada seria y se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre tigresa?-pregunto preocupado.

-Po…-se quedó callada un momento pensando bien lo que iba a decir- ¿soy solo…una hembra más con la que te has apareado?

Él hiso una mueca de incomodidad y desvió su mirada por unos segundos antes de contestar.

- no puedo negar que soy un mujeriego…he estado con más chicas de las que puedo recordar, pero quisiera intentar cambiar eso. Antes de llegar al valle de la paz no había encontrado a alguien como tú, no eres la maestra más fuerte con la que me he enfrentado pero eres la única que estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar la mayor parte de su vida por el kung fu y a ir más allá de sus límites físicos. Honestamente te considere una demente y con tantas heridas emocionales estabas bastante vulnerable. Creí que podría enamorarte como siempre lo he hecho con otras, el asunto es que cuanto mas te conocía más quería ayudarte a reponerte, vi en ti algo de mí. Como ya sabes mis padres no han sido los mejores.

Tigresa se mordió los labios y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿entonces solo me tienes pena?-pregunto ella con una voz quebrada.

-¡no, claro que no!-se apresuró a decir- en el techo te dije que realmente me gustas y quiero por primera vez en mi vida tener una relación de verdad. Porque tenerla contigo vale la pena.

Po puso una expresión parecida a la vez esa que bailaron, se acercó lentamente y le susurró en los labios un "en verdad te quiero". Tigresa trago grueso y creyendo sus palabras recorrió esa diminuta distancia de separación. Fue un beso tierno y superficial pero lleno de emociones. Duraron un tiempo más en la cama hasta que el hambre los obligó a levantarse. En la cabaña no había nada de comer. Po le insistió en regresar al palacio de jade, aun después de lo ocurrido él era el guerrero dragón y ella la líder de los cinco furiosos. Normalmente a él no le molestaría abandonar esos títulos pero sentía que tenía una deuda con el maestro Oogway.

En el palacio de jade

Un sonido familiar llegó a los odios Tai lung, era el gong de la mañana. Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, su visión estaba borrosa y le dolía hasta el pelo. Trató de tragar saliva para lubricar su garganta pero estaba su boca estaba seca.

-así que despertaste-dijo Shifu a su lado- me sorprende que no estés muerto.

El leopardo se dio giro la cabeza para ver a Shifu tomando una tetera con un pico delgado. Se subió un banco y le ofreció de beber. Tai lung quiso decir algo pero la resequedad de su garganta se lo impedía.

-bebe-le ordenó con un tono severo.

Sin más remedio acepto el trago de lo que era seguramente una medicina, por su sabor amargo. Tomo aire y hablo con una voz ronca.

-¿por qué no me matas?-preguntó el- tu empezaste con todo esto…termínalo de una vez.

Shifu no cambio el semblante inexpresivo y se bajó de su banco. Regreso en cuestión de segundo con algo en la mano. El rollo del dragón. Por un instante se le vio cierto brillo en los ojos de tai lung pero debido a su condición el dolor le afligió el espíritu.

-sobra decirte que es esto-dijo Shifu para luego destapar el pote y sacar el pergamino.

Tai lung no entendía lo que estaba haciendo. Sin decir nada antes el panda rojo abrió el pergamino mostrando el interior vacío de este, por una fracción de segundo él creyó que al fin tendría el secreto para el poder ilimitado. Sin embargo ese pensamiento se esfumó al ver no otra cosa que su reflejo distorsionado.

-¿Qué…que significa esto?-pregunto tai lung-¿te estas burlando?

-no, este es el auténtico rollo del dragón. Quedé igual de sorprendido que tú al enterarme que nunca hubo ningún secreto, solo una enseñanza. El maestro Oogway eligió a Po como el guerrero dragón por ser alguien capaz de alcanzar sus metas con su propio esfuerzo-shifu volvió a enrollar el rollo dejando ver una expresión dolida- cuando vi eso me sentí como un tonto por haber tratado con tanto esfuerzo de conseguirlo en mis días jóvenes y también por pasarle esa obsesión a mis…alumnos.

Shifu trago grueso y apretó entre sus pequeñas manos ese rollo que en realidad no tenía valor alguno. Dirigió su vista a tai lung que lo miraba confundido y ahora no podía reprimir su expresión de tristeza.

-lo lamento…te amaba tanto que no veía en lo que te convertía, no fuiste un mal alumno…tan solo tuviste un mal maestro y…un pésimo padre.

Tai lung apretó su mandíbula y desvió su mirada al techo. Un silencio denso inundo la habitación por unos prolongados minutos hasta que el felino decidió hablar.

-todo esto por un rollo en blanco…me siento como un gran tonto.

-te comprendo…y no espero que me perdones, pero si algo quiero evitar es que mueras sin saber conocer por lo que luchaste tanto tiempo.

-hacerme saber que mi vida no tuvo sentido antes de que muera…eres un maldito sádico.

-¡No!-exclamo Shifu-no puedo permitir que mueras, no sin antes de vivir por algo que no sea por este rollo vacío ¡quiero que vivas!

-¡¿para qué?! ¿Para qué te burles de mí?

-¿que no me estas oyendo? ¡quiero que vivas!

El cuarto quedó en silencio nuevamente, Shifu colocó su mano sobre la de tai lung y empezó a sollozar.

-quiero…que me perdones.

Tai lung miro de reojo a su padre adoptivo y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Estaba confuso por tantas revelaciones, pero con el espíritu roto no pudo evitar sujetar la mano de Shifu.

…

Para tigresa esa era la primera vez que sentía los pies tan pesados subiendo esa escalera, no deseaba regresar a ese lugar. Siempre creyó que era su hogar pero las palabras de Shifu resonaban cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. No pudo más y se detuvo en uno de los escalones con la vista baja. Po notó esto y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-vamos hay que subir-le dijo.

-¿que le voy a decir?

-si alguien tiene que preocuparse por las palabras que dirá en su propia reunión es él y no tú.

Jalándola por la mano la hiso subir hasta llegar a la cima y justo cuando Po iba a abrir la puerta percibió una presencia amenazante y se giró rápidamente para bloquear una patada de grulla.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu rostro de nuevo por aquí maldito?!-gritó el ave tomando pose de batalla.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-peguntó Po.

-el maestro halcón nos dijo que eras en realidad xiao, fuiste tú el que le hizo todas esas cosas horribles a mei ling.

Grulla se lanzó al ataque pero Po como si nada lo agarró del cuello y lo sujeto firmemente en el aire. Los otros furiosos llegaron rápidamente al lugar del alboroto y vieron esa escena.

-no sé lo que hayas escuchado pero déjame aclararte algo, yo solo la hice desnudarse y la pasea por la ciudad y un pueblo vecino. No le hice más nada.

-¿eso te parece poco?-alcanzo a hablar con la mano del oso apretando firmemente su cuello.

-grulla tranquilízate-le dijo tigresa.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?

-puede que no acepte que Po haya hecho eso, pero fue mei ling quien se arriesgó aceptando la apuesta.

-cierto debes relajarte-dijo mantis- además mono dejó a muchos sin pantalones y ahora es un guerrero honorable.

-¿y a mí porque me metes en esto?-pregunto el primate indignado.

-porque es un ejemplo perfecto-dijo tigresa.

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo víbora.

-¡¿como?!-exclamó mono.

-la única diferencia entre mei ling y las victimas de mono es que no son tus amigos grulla-siguió la reptil

-pero él la desnudó toda, yo solo quitaba pantalones.

-¿y a cuantos se los quitaste?-preguntó tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

-pues…a unos cincuenta, ¡pero aun así no me parece buen punto de referencia!

El primate se fue furioso de ese lugar.

-el punto es que muchos pudieron haber hecho cosas malas en su pasado-dijo mantis subiéndose al hombro de Po- pero lo importante es saber que estén dispuestos a hacer el bien a partir de ahora, y en mi opinión haber vencido a tai lung fue algo que benefició a muchos ¿no creen?

Grulla se mantuvo en silencio y no quería hacer contacto visual con Po, no quería perdonarlo. El panda lo bajó y el ave sin decir más nada se echó a volar.

-¿tienen que hacer todo este escándalo?- pregunto Shifu saliendo del salón de los héroes.

Mantis y víbora miraron de reojo a tigresa quien tenía la vista gacha y Po estaba mirando con firmeza al viejo panda rojo.

-voy a desayunar algo-dijo po como si nada y se fue a las barracas junto a mantis y víbora.

Quedando solos Shifu y tigresa no sabían que decir.

-¿quieres pasar a tomar él te?-pregunto Shifu tímidamente.

-también tengo que desayunar-dijo tigresa haciendo una reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

-también tengo comida.

Ella se paró en seco y suspiro obviamente incomoda. Acepto la invitación de Shifu y tomaron él te y comieron a un lado del edificio. Ninguno dijo nada hasta acabarse toda la comida.

-tigresa…-empezó a hablar Shifu- no es un secreto para nadie que el incidente con tai lung endureció mi corazón. Por eso me negué a tratarte como una hija y…cuando vi tu rostro el día de ayer al momento de decir que solo eras una alumna, pude entender lo que había hecho contigo y me llené de dolor y arrepentimiento…te pido perdón por todos estos años en que te traté tan mal y te hice sacrificar tantas cosas.

Tigresa guardo no pronunció palabra y se negaba a ver a los ojos a Shifu.

-realmente quiero que me perdones y no te pido que me aceptes como padre, al menos quisiera llegar a ser un buen maestro.

-solo respóndame algo-dijo tigresa fríamente-¿realmente fui una decepción para ti todos estos años?

-por supuesto que no.

-¡¿entonces por qué lo decía casi a diario?!-gritó tigresa

-porque…porque temía que terminaría igual que tai lung…el día en que Oogway dijo que elegiría al guerrero dragón realmente creía que serias tú, pensé…pensé que finalmente había hecho lo correcto.

-pues estaba mal-tigresa se incorporó y se dio la vuelta- es muy tarde para recuperar todos esos años, pero…al menos podría tratar de ser un mejor maestro.

Las orejas de Shifu hicieron una contracción y miro con incredulidad a tigresa quien se alejaba.

Notas del autor:

Y listo, siento la tardanza y el próximo será el último con un timeskip. No esperen que sea largo. Dejen sus comentarios, dudas y opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	13. final

**Capítulo 13: una nueva etapa en la vida**

Tomo varios pétalos recién caídos del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, teniendo cuidado que no estuvieran muy sucios y los coloco en una bolsa de tela. Cuando la llenó se dirigió al salón de los guerreros dispuesto a meditar un tiempo en frente de la piscina de la luna. Al entrar vio al fondo una figura en frente del estanque. Se acercó teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, que por cierto era su especialidad. Llegó a su lugar de meditación y arrojó sobre la superficie del agua.

-nunca entendí por qué el maestro Oogway hacia eso-dijo tai lung.

-yo tampoco-respondió Shifu.

-¿entonces por qué lo haces?

-quizá porque aun lo extraño.

-pareces un niño inmadura.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo y tomaron un tiempo para meditar en silencio. Después de eso decidieron ir a almorzar a las barracas. El recorrido era más fácil hoy en día gracias a las rampas construidas para que tai lung pudiera moverse en su silla de ruedas.

En la cocina estaban todos los furiosos, a excepción de tigresa, preparando su comida. Al verlos entrar les hicieron una reverencia a modo de saludo. El ambiente estuvo muy animado, hacían bromas y reían despreocupadamente.

-¿no se supone que tigresa y Po ya deberían haber regresado?-pregunto mantis.

-están de luna de miel déjalos que se diviertan-dijo mono.

-posiblemente Po tenga que traer a tigresa cargada por toda la acción que tuvieron-dijo tai lung ganándose un siseo de víbora.

-no seas vulgar-le replicó la reptil.

-pensar cuanto puede cambiar este lugar en cinco años-dijo grulla con nostalgia-pero ahora que ellos están casados tendrán que dejar sus títulos ¿Quién será el reemplazo de tigresa?

-mei ling es buena opción-dijo tai lung- le dará una excusa perfecta para estar cerca de Po y retarlo a diario…bueno suponiendo que quieran seguir viviendo aquí.

-podrán estar casados pero siguen siendo maestros del kung fu-dijo Shifu- es más que obvio que querrán enseñar a su hijo y para eso necesitaran las instalaciones apropiadas.

-¿hijo?-preguntó mantis-¿Cómo que hijo?

-oh…debió ser una sorpresa pero supongo que tendré que decirles.

Todos pusieron caras de extrañeza ante las palabras del panda rojo que solo estaba sonriente.

-ellos visitaran un lugar antes de llegar al valle de la paz.

…

-hmmm no es un lugar tan lúgubre como me había dicho-dijo Po-parece hasta acogedor.

-posiblemente han recibido buenas donaciones-respondió tigresa.

Los dos entraron en esa edificación y vieron un patio lleno de niños jugando y riendo. Los pequeños detuvieron sus actividades al percatarse de la presencia de los maestros y los miraron con ojos llenos de brillo haciendo que se sintieran nervioso.

-wow creo que prefiero enfrentarme a mil bandidos-dijo Po a modo de broma.

Tigresa no respondió y empezó a caminar en el patio examinando sus alrededores. Varios recuerdos dolorosos eran revividos, pero trató de mantenerse calmada.

-¿tigresa?-la felina volteó a ver a una anciana cabra que acercaba a ella acomodándose sus lentes gruesos- ¿eres tú?

-ha pasado mucho tiempo abuela-le saludó ella.

-oh como has crecido ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-quiero presentarle a mi esposo Po-La oveja vio al fornido oso panda haciendo una reverencia saludándola.

-¿te casaste? ¡Qué alegría!-dijo la oveja.

-por eso hemos venido aquí, quisiéramos adoptar a un niño.

-oh por supuesto, siéntanse en libertad de conocerlos.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones las siguientes horas tigresa y Po estuvieron hablando con los niños e incluso jugando con ellos. Era difícil elegir, todos se veían adorables y de diferentes especies. Po decía que un buey estaría bien como hijo, alguien que fuera fuerte. Tigresa no estaba segura de juzgar a alguien solo por su especia ya que eso mismo había hecho con ella. Decidió tomar un respiro, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y vio a Po jugar con los niños en el patio. Pensar que elegirían a uno de ellos y decepcionar al resto dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

-el destino es muy duro-pensó tigresa- si tan solo fuéramos de la misma especie…

Trató de sacudir esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No quería recordar la confrontación que tuvieron con la madre de Po, ella querían un nieto de su mismo linaje. Alguien que heredaría los valiosos genes de Po, después de todo él era un espécimen único. El padre no le dio mucha importancia a eso, era una persona muy despreocupada. Un ruido sacó a tigresa de sus pensamientos, giro la oreja en la dirección que provenía ese peculiar sonido. Era un llanto. Se irguió en su lugar y llegó a un cuarto donde la cuidadora estaba cantando. Tigresa se acercó disimuladamente y vio que en una cuna estaba un cachorro de león. El pequeño lloraba de forma extraña y tocia seguido. La anciana oveja lo miraba con pesar.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto tigresa preocupada.

-oh tenías que ver esto-dijo la anciana entristecida-es un cachorro que fue abandonado, pero parece sufrir de una terrible enfermedad. El doctor dijo que no viviría mucho.

Tigresa se acercó y no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la mejilla del pequeño felino. Al rozar su pelaje con la yema de sus dedos el cachorro cesó su llanto y su tos se calmó. Sin pensarlo tomo al pequeño entre sus manos y lo acunó en sus brazos. El leoncito pareció gustarle y busco acomodarse en el pecho de tigresa.

-yo…quisiera adoptarlo-esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la anciana.

-tigresa me escuchaste verdad? el no vivirá mucho.

-no me importa lo que diga, quiero este.

Al ver que ella no iba a cambiar de parecer llamó a Po para que hablara con ella.

-oye la señora me dijo que quieres adoptar a un cachorro que morirá pronto.

-el no morirá pronto-respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima-crecerá grande y fuerte.

Extrañado por ese inusual tono de voz, Po se acercó para ver al pequeño. Se veía adorable pero no veía nada en especial, a excepción de los brillos en los ojos de su amada.

-¿y…que nombre le pondremos?-pregunto Po al reconocer que ella no cambiaría de parecer-¿Qué tal si seguimos el patrón y lo llamamos león?

Tigresa esta vez sí le dirigió la mirada, una mirada irritada.

-¿no? ¿Y si solo le ponemos leo?

-no, me gusta…Leónidas-dijo ella.

-¿Leónidas?...suena bárbaro, se llamará Leónidas.

Los tres salieron del orfanato, para suerte de ellos muchos adultos llegaron y parecían estar hablando con los demás niños. Sería muy difícil decir adiós. Subieron a un carruaje que los llevaría al palacio de jade. Tigresa dejó a Po cargar al pequeño Leónidas que también pareció disfrutar del contacto del panda. Ese pequeño, contra todo pronóstico, crecería y seria el guerrero más fuerte de su generación, el próximo guerrero dragón.

**FIN**

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí está terminado mi fic, quice darle un final agridulce para variar. Puede que no les guste a algunos de ustedes pero quería seguir mi camino como escritor. Espero sigan mis historias, porque tambien se me ocurrio otro proyecto para kung fu panda. Posiblemente haga otra historia que no esté conectada a mi saga de fics. Fue un placer escribir para ustedes. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
